


Семья

by Taisin



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Force Visions, Sith Anakin Skywalker
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Энакин Скайуокер пал на Темную Сторону очень давно, но драться за Республику и считаться джедаем ему это не мешало. Пока из-за чрезвычайной ситуации тайное не стало явным, и не пришлось как-то разгребать последствия





	Семья

**1**

Падме проснулась посреди ночи, будто ее подбросило. Руки сами потянулись к животу, но дети вели себя смирно, похоже, тоже спали. Мужа рядом не оказалось.

Она протянула руку и пощупала подушку. Холодная. Энакин встал давно. И умудрился не разбудить ее. Но тогда почему?..

Опасность? Вряд ли, тогда бы она проснулась уже в процессе эвакуации, не в первый раз. Но тогда что?

Падме все же прислушалась к темноте. Было совершенно тихо, только занавеси едва слышно шуршали: Энакин наверняка опять открыл балконную дверь, ему в последнее время снилось, что он задыхается в ящике с прозрачными стенами.

Падме вздохнула и осторожно выбралась из кровати. Какое счастье, что завтра — последнее заседание Сената. Последнее чрезвычайное. А дальше наконец-то будет мир, наконец-то все вернется на свои места. Они улетят на Набу. Перестанут скрывать очевидное. Заявят, что женаты, Энакин уйдет из Ордена…

Завтра закончится война. Почему ей кажется, что все ее планы, сотню раз уже обговоренные и рассчитанные, на самом деле — полная глупость?

Энакин нашелся на балконе, как она и ожидала. В позе медитации на полу, в самом темном углу под деревом Умиротворения. Падме его едва заметила: Энакин надел тот черный комбез, который носил под броню, будто ожидал, что его сорвут в бой прямо сейчас. Его светлые волосы рядом с серебром листьев дерева показались ей на мгновение седыми. Что за глупости?..

Мимо балкона — на десяток этажей ниже их уровня — пронеслась змея рекламного голо-поезда, и свет окатил Падме, сначала синий, затем — ярко-алый, сменившийся бордовым. Будто огонь залил их с Энакином. Падме передернуло, она скользнула пальцами по стеклу окна, вызвала пульт управления и уменьшила прозрачность защитного поля. Снаружи их и так не было видно, а теперь и изнутри вид города поблек, потемнел и отодвинулся. Так-то лучше.

— Эни? — позвала она негромко.

Касаться его было ни в коем случае нельзя. Можно было только звать — негромко, всегда по имени. Если он далеко, то не услышит, а если близко — то узнает голос и вернется.

«Сила, Пад, это страшная на самом деле штука, — сказал он ей после того раза, первого и единственного, в самом начале их брака, когда она забыла про запрет и потрясла его за плечо, и на нее через его глаза, ставшие совсем черными, посмотрело нечто совершенно нечеловеческое. — Она не то что больше нас, она вообще не живая в нашем понимании. А мы ее используем, чтобы камешками швыряться и прыгать высоко, и думаем, что ее познали. Конечно, не полностью, как можно, но как гипер. Достаточно».

«А это не так?» — спросила она тогда. Ей всегда казалось, что джедаи весьма уверены в своих способностях, в своем их понимании. Муж только усмехнулся в ответ, но и этого хватило. Устойчивости в ее мире после того случая сильно поубавилось.

«Одаренность — сказал он ей в другой раз, — не магия, не прикольные способности. Это… Как в ваших легендах, знаешь. Когда у героев часть крови чудовища. Вот точно так».

Сейчас она смотрела на него, сидящего в тенях, кажущегося темнее и старше, чем на самом деле, и думала, не иначе как не проснувшись до конца — что вот, теперь она знает, как выглядит его половина с черной кровью. Та самая, из легенд.

…Что за странные мысли лезут в голову в последнюю ночь войны. Это потому что мир меняется? Наверное ведь потому. Война длилась слишком долго. А завтра — все изменится. И она сама — тоже. Она перестанет быть сенатором: Сенат уйдет на перевыборы в полном составе, и ее не будет в новом созыве, — никакой политики, пока дети маленькие: слишком опасно для них, — и какой будет эта новая жизнь?..

Все будет прекрасно, строго сказала себе Падме. Не идеально, но прекрасно. И ничто и никто нам не помешает.

— Эни?

Он наконец-то пошевелился и поднял на нее взгляд. Свой собственный, а то она уже начала бояться. И немедленно вскочил, она даже движения не увидела — просто вот, один вдох, и он уже рядом, смотрит обеспокоенно, а ощущение его Силы окутывает ее, будто покрывало.

…Когда она родит, она перестанет это чувствовать. Ее черная кровь заемная, ее детей. Даже жаль…

— Что ты не спишь? — спросил он. Уже спокойнее: видимо, диагностика Силой показала, что и с ней и с детьми все в порядке.

— Понятия не имею, — ответила Падме. — Проснулась вот. Вдруг. Я думала, это опять твой кошмар, но…

— Может, и он, — Энакин поморщился.

— Ты что-то видел? В медитации?

— Огонь, — ответил он. Прикрыл глаза и отвернулся от нее к городу, оперся на ограждение балкона. Будто думал, что в глазах остались отблески того огня и не хотел ее пугать.

…Может, и остались. Только она не испугается, не того она рода, чтоб пугаться будущего.

Падме встала рядом с ним, положила руку ему на плечо. Пообещала:

— Не сбудется.

Он выдохнул смешок. Ничего не ответил.

Он ей не нравился таким. Будто вчера с войны и на войну завтра, а сейчас — нереальная мирная передышка, почти сказочная, в которую еще нужно поверить. Завтра будет мир. Мир.

— Все будет хорошо.

— Не ходи на заседание. — Это была почти не просьба. Почти приказ.

— Эни, — вздохнула Падме.

— Я все знаю про твой долг перед Набу и честь сенатора. Не ходи. Просто не ходи.

— Это — публичное подписание мира!

— И зачем ты там нужна?

— Республика должна проголосовать единогласно.

— И без тебя нарисуют все, что нужно.

Его цинизм по отношению к демократическим структурам Падме иногда просто утомлял.

— Заседание записывается, — сухо произнесла она. — Наличие представителей систем фиксируется. Там будут все, потому что по протоколу должны, обязаны быть все. И если ты думаешь, я могу выпихнуть вместо себя заместителя или двойника, а сама…

— Пусть королева голосует.

— Эни…

— На ее месте, ты была бы на Корусанте. Собственно, на ее месте ты и была.

— Энакин! — разозлилась Падме уже по-настоящему. — Неужели ты думаешь, я в подобной ситуации позволила бы Ее величеству пойти туда, где, как ты говоришь, так опасно?! Неужели ты думаешь, я свою честь могу вот так?..

— Прости, — быстро сказал он. Посмотрел на нее, и Падме осеклась. Его глаза были полны ужаса. Спокойного и ледяного. Будто он видел впереди только катастрофу и больше ничего.

— Прости, — повторил он. — Конечно, ты права. Ты воин, то, что я сказал, оскорбительно.

Падме кивнула. Перевела дух.

— Поставь в известность Орден.

— Уже, — Энакин усмехнулся невесело. — Я же не в первый раз это все вижу…

— И что?

— Мне сказали не волноваться. Там и так будут представители Ордена. Целых трое магистров.

— Но ты волнуешься.

— Ничего не изменилось после того, как мне это сказали. Видение не изменилось… Падме, — и он схватил ее за руку, так резко, что она едва не отшатнулась просто от неожиданности, — потребуй у Ордена моего присутствия. В ложе Набу, желательно. Пожалуйста.

— Ты хочешь, чтоб я потребовала тебя в телохранители? Генерала Скайуокера? Не слишком ли нагло с моей стороны? — она улыбнулась, но он не улыбнулся в ответ, даже глазами, даже намеком.

— Не в телохранители. Я вроде как спас Набу как-то раз. В прелюдии нынешней войны. Будет только честно, если я смогу увидеть ее формальное окончание.

— Хм, — Падме оторвала от него взгляд, посмотрела на затемненный полем город. На снующие транспорты и вечно яркие окна. — Ты — почетный гражданин Набу, так что формально имеешь право присутствовать в ложе, и действительно… Хорошо, я так и сделаю. Хорошо.

Его сухие губы прижались к ее виску.

— Спасибо.

— Ты пожалеешь, — сказала Падме уверенно. — Это будет очень долгое и очень нудное заседание.

— Я буду смотреть только на тебя и не заскучаю.

Она рассмеялась, чувствуя, как легчает на сердце.

— Веди себя прилично!

Ее обняли со спины.

— Никаких гарантий, любовь моя. Совершенно никаких.

**2**

Хуже всего — ждать. Точно зная, что будет — но не зная как, не зная когда.

Огонь. То есть — бомба. Кто-то ее пронесет. Или что-то. На роботов обслуги никто не обращает внимания, на мобильные системы безопасности — тоже… Огромный взрыв. Термальный детонатор, скорее всего. Военного образца, не наемнический, зал Сената слишком велик для моделей с черных рынков, а он горел практически весь…

Энакин сидел за Падме, спрятавшись за ее телохранителями и служанками, надвинув капюшон на лицо. Он все равно смотрел не глазами, а через Силу. Стараясь «видеть» все, скользить по самой-самой грани и чтобы его самого не засекли ни джедаи-магистры в ложе канцлера, ни неведомый ситх.

Собственно, на ситха ему было пока плевать. Если взорвать бомбу решил он — они столкнутся и так, а если нет — пусть живет дальше. Интригует. Бейнит наверняка хорошо нагрел руки на войне: то, что он ее развязал с пустого места — сказочки для падаванов, такое, что на этой войне вылезло, копилось не один десяток, если не сотен, лет, взорвалось бы и без бейнита, — но кто на ней рук не нагрел? Разве что Набу, да и то. Падме, конечно, чиста совершенно, как и их королева, но те, кто на самом деле правит за королевой — никаких ведь гарантий. Удобно иметь королеву-дитя, очень удобно… Но это все сейчас совсем неважно.

Мастера тоже сканировали зал, он чувствовал их внимание и вжимался в общий эмоциональный фон. Казалось бы, в такой день все должны радоваться, а эмоции зала — сиять снегами Зиоста, но не тут-то было. Многие, слишком многие собирались получить с войны куда больше денег, и чувствовали смятение и разочарование. Кто-то просто злорадствовал, чисто и черно, кто-то ненавидел представителей проигравшей стороны, кто-то злился на недостаточное уничтожение и унижение восставших планет, кто-то планировал месть… Было куда вжиматься. Неудивительно, что бейнит в этом вот скрывался годами. Он ведь наверняка и не самый здесь темный…

…Внимание Винду едва не зацепило Энакина, и Энакин отшатнулся. Будет очень некстати, если магистры примут его за бейнита и отвлекутся. И не смогут, не успеют среагировать.

Они и так ничего не смогут, однозначно говорило предвидение. Вот если бы на их месте был сам Йода, то были бы варианты. Но Йода не мог принимать капитуляцию, Орден должен был продемонстрировать подчиненное Сенату положение и прислал пусть и секторальных генералов и магистров, но никто из них не был живой легендой и не мог затмить Палпатина. Протокол и обычаи были соблюдены. Ура, возрадуемся же.

…В Сенат они с Падме прибыли одними из последних: разрешение на присутствие Энакина в ложе Набу пришло из Ордена в последний возможный момент.

— Если что, — сказал Энакин, пока они ждали, уже готовые к выходу, — я переоденусь твоей служанкой. Никто ничего не заподозрит!

Падме рассмеялась, а ему как никогда остро захотелось просто усыпить ее. Оставить дома. Просто оставить ее дома, пусть она озлилась бы после, пусть…

Но с соратниками, а они договорились быть соратниками во всем, во всей жизни вместе, так не поступают. И такое не прощают никогда.

…Ну что ж. Один удачный вариант он все же увидел. Вот когда их транспорт вошел под тень Сенатского купола, тогда и увидел, будто до этого солнце мешало. В этом варианте от него самого оставалась головешка, но Падме и дети выживали — и он сделает все, чтобы все случилось именно так.

Заседание действительно оказалось скучным. Оказалось бы, если бы Энакин его слушал, а не смотрел на зал и не ждал.

Выступления, выступления, славословия армии, джедаям, великому народу Республики — кто из говорящих этот народ хоть видел-то не по головизору и не во время избирательной компании?.. Спокойно, Энакин, контроль. Они скоро все равно все умрут, какая разница, что они говорят? Вот именно, совершенно никакой.

Контроль.

Речь Палпатина. Банальная по сути, банальная по форме. Странно для него, такая возможность показать себя в самом лучшем свете, а звучало все так будто он жутчайше устал, и на зал и мнение этого зала ему плевать. Хотя… может и плевать, он все равно вылетает с поста канцлера, сколько у него сроков уже? Три? Неважно. Все неважно. От заседания осталось всего ничего. Самые главные полчаса. Официальное заявление представителей побежденных о сдаче.

Сейчас? Да. Да, сейчас.

Время замедлилось. Энакин сбросил плащ, мягко оттолкнул кресло Падме назад и вклинился между ней и бортом ложи. Как раз тогда, когда представитель побежденных вышел вперед, широко улыбнулся и сказал: «Будьте вы все прокляты».

Энакин не увидел взрыва — не успел. Тела побежденных превратились в плазму еще до того, как слова отзвучали — почти беззвучно, или это ему так показалось. Огромное солнце зажглось в центре зала — они пронесли бомбы в себе, сквозь все контроли, как именно?.. Удивление пронеслось сквозь его сознание и исчезло. Страх тоже исчез.

Теперь смерть — однозначная, ясная, была перед ним, и он знал, что нужно делать. Это было такое облегчение, он чуть не рассмеялся. Всего лишь три военного типа бомбы, пусть живые, как прекрасно, просто плазма, просто… Все так просто.

Просто протянуть плазме руки навстречу и отпустить Силу, всю свою Силу отпустить на волю, всю Тьму свою отпустить, пусть насытится. Тьмы в нем так много, энергию этот щит пожрет практически всю — оставшееся сожжет его самого до головешки, но это неважно, за него плазма не пройдет, жар уйдет вверх, пробьет крышу, да, пусть плазма пробьет крышу, свернуть ее кольцом, вывернуть вверх, перенаправить…

Те, кто дальше от центра, уцелеют. Наверное. Но подлетевшие к центру, чтобы посмотреть, как будут корчиться побежденные — от тех не останется ничего. Уже. Уже не осталось. И расплавленные их ложи прольются дождем вниз зала. Прямо сейчас.

Огонь коснулся ладоней, Энакин улыбнулся ему. Он не чувствовал, как сгорают его руки, он был наполовину в Силе, там, где нет ни боли, ни времени. Наверное, его глаза горели ярче даже плазмы. Только увидеть это было некому.

…Дрогнула ложа под ногами. Нарушена система антигравитации зала? Некстати, совсем некстати, значит, ему нельзя сейчас умирать, ему нужно подхватить падающую ложу — и все вокруг, какие он сможет удержать, оттащить их до захватов, до выходов, — как невовремя…

…Прошла секунда объективного времени. Плазма коснулась его щеки.

Прости, не сейчас, чуть-чуть погодя, подожди меня две секунды и ты сможешь меня поцеловать. Я не отвечу, конечно, я верен моей жене, ты ведь понимаешь?

Восприятие начало сбоить. В цветах огня ему почудилось движение — черный силуэт. Там никого уже не могло быть. Совсем никого и ничего, даже пепла.

Ложа наконец-то встала в захват, он почувствовал за спиной движение — и гнев, и ярость. Много-много гнева. Сопротивление. Направление желания… его хотели спасти.

Стоит хоть кому-то его коснуться, и он упустит щит, и плазма сожжет всех.

— Падме, — слова сейчас давались плохо. Слишком медленно, неестественно, будто говорил не он сам — потому что он сам был черным кольцом, выжимающим плазму из зала в дыру в потолке, и управляться с человеческим телом казалось странным и сложным. — Беги. Быстрее.

Она была так светла, там, позади него. Сияющий белый свет. Уходи же скорее. Скорее. И не смей касаться меня.

Я и так скоро упущу концентрацию. Когда боль все-таки пробьется сквозь отстранение медитации. Совсем скоро.

…Когда Падме все-таки исчезла, ушла, когда ее увели, он наконец-то понял, что вокруг огня куда меньше, чем должно быть. Что-то в самом центре огня тоже пожирало его. Чернота, так похожая на его собственную.

…А вот и бейнит. Ну надо же.

Когда огонь исчез, исчерпав себя, оставив его самого с обгорелыми руками и лицом, но неожиданно, непредвиденно живого — как больно было дышать, но он дышал, все же дышал… — в разгромленном зале с частично оплавленными стенами и потолком, с ложами, вбитыми в стены и валяющимися в самом низу зала, они с бейнитом остались живые одни.

В самом центре зала, на оплавленной платформе стоял совсем невредимый с виду канцлер Палпатин.

Энакин даже не удивился.

— Энакин Скайуокер, — произнес канцлер. Микрофоны не работали, разумеется, но голос бейнита звучал на весь зал. Или Энакину так казалось. Проекция, шепнула память. Ты тоже так умеешь, вспомни.

Ему бы не забыть, как дышать, а не что-то настолько неважное.

— Я поражен, — сказал канцлер. И подплыл поближе. — Когда ты умудрился пасть на Темную сторону, да так, что я не заметил, мальчик мой?

Энакин рассмеялся — кашляя, и с присвистом. Смеяться было больно, но удержаться — никак.

— Зачем вы сделали из людей бомбы? — спросил он, послав голос в канцлера. Ему было интересно. Ну и мало ли, вдруг хоть что-то записывающее в ложе все еще работает? Камеры-то все сдохли, висели по самому центру, какая жалость…

— Ну что ты, мальчик мой, — Палпатин добродушно улыбался. Руки у него были в копоти и пепле, как и одежда. В пепле магистров-джедаев — тоже. Они наверняка его закрывали из последних сил. Сколько могли. — Ненависть побежденных весьма изобретательна и самостоятельна. Я только помог. Совсем немного.

— Чтобы продолжить войну, — констатировал Энакин. — Чтобы привести Республику к окончательной победе над врагом. Возглавить, на волне воодушевления…

— Почти так, — согласно кивнул Палпатин. — Ты стал неплохо разбираться в политике.

— А, ну да. Вы же бейнит, — поправился Энакин. — Не Республику привести, уже Империю.

Руки болели уже нестерпимо. Как и ребра. И говорить становилось все тяжелее. Но — неважно. У него только один шанс. Единственный. Палпатин считает его павшим — это хорошо. И Палпатин считает, что сил у него осталось только стоять — и он почти прав. И это тоже хорошо… Энакин покачнулся, но выпрямился.

Канцлер был уже совсем близко. Смотрел сострадающе.

— Мне так жаль, мой мальчик, — сказал он, — но ты же понимаешь, я не могу оставлять в живых свидетеля.

— Ничего личного, — хмыкнул Энакин. Лопнула спекшаяся кожа и потекла кровь, он слизнул ее с губ. Пить хотелось ужасно.

— Мне в самом деле очень жаль, — вздохнул Палпатин. Поднял руки и из его пальцев в Энакина вылетели белые молнии. Как из турболазеров головного корабля.

Не самое экономное, но самое логичное решение в нынешней ситуации. Кто там разберет, что именно сожгло тело в пыль? Кто станет разбираться?..

— А мне нет, — сказал Энакин.

Поймать молнию в ладонь просто, на самом деле. Понять, как это работает — сложно, но исполнить легко. И то, что от ладоней почти ничего не осталось, никак не мешает. Можно, наверное, и пяткой молнию поймать — только неудобно. Ловит-то, разумеется, не плоть, ловит Сила, черная чудовищная кровь, хватает злую чужую энергию, глотает — и в случае простого поглощения пытается переварить. Что, кстати, может и убить неосторожного, решившего откушать чужих молний, столько ненависти не полезно для здоровья.

Но можно молнии не поглощать. Можно выплюнуть энергию обратно, прямо в лоб пославшему.

Этот вариант ему показали на Коррибане как хорошую шутку. Тогда он не оценил.

А вот сейчас, смотря, как ошеломленный Палпатин теряет равновесие, не в силах совладать с комком из собственных же энергий, и падает вниз — пожалуй, да.

И ведь Палпатин еще мог бы, мог бы поймать концентрацию и остановить падение, но Энакин, сосредоточившись и вычерпав из себя совсем уж последние крохи, послал ему вслед копье Полуночной Тьмы, и уже падая в ложу, ощутил в Силе, что попал.

Хорошо так попал. Тела, наверное, не найдут. Ну вот и прекрасно…

Мир уплыл из фокуса. Энакин все пытался дышать, пытался, несмотря на боль, видел только темные пятна — пепел, пепел падает… — а потом марево разошлось и над ним обнаружилось лицо Оби-Вана. Ошеломленное, бледное, шокированное лицо Оби-Вана. Оби-Ван что-то говорил. Что-то наверняка важное, Энакин сосредоточился, усилием пробился в ясность сквозь тянущую его на дно, в ничто, тяжесть. Смерть оказалась — будто бетонная плита…

— Неужели ты пал? — спрашивал Оби-Ван. — Энакин, неужели?

На смех сил уже не было, но смешно Энакину стало нестерпимо. Самый важный вопрос, надо же…

— Я не павший, — вытолкнул он из себя. — Я — лорд ситхов. Тронете мою жену и детей — вернусь из Силы и всех убью.

И потерял сознание, с уверенностью, что не очнется больше.

**3**

Для Оби-Вана день, который должен был стать днем радости, стал вместо этого абсолютным кошмаром.

Они всем Советом смотрели трансляцию, и все одновременно поняли — в тот момент, когда сепаратист улыбнулся, — что Энакин был абсолютно прав.

И, выбегая из Храма к транспортам, часть Оби-Вана, та, что не кричала и не корчилась от ужаса, даже — и это было чудовищно, — вспышкой ощутила злорадство. Потому что он пытался заставить Совет поверить Энакину до конца и у него не вышло — вот видите, мы были правы, правы!

…Но Энакин там, в огненном кошмаре, и все уже поздно, поздно, поздно…

Думать об этом было невыносимо.

— Оби-Ван, — магистр Йода ткнул в него пальцем, когда они впрыгнули в транспорт, и тот немедленно взлетел. Полная готовность, две минуты до Сената, слишком долго, слишком далеко, нужно было патрулировать над ним, нужно было… — Оби-Ван!

Оби-Ван встряхнулся. Моргнул. Он находился в десантной зоне ЛААТ, держался за поручень, перед ним и рядом стояли собранные, серые от шока и закрытые в Силе магистры… Они шли, раздвигая хаос движения, мимо небоскребов, к куполу Сената, над которым стоял черный столб дыма. Ему казалось, он отсюда чувствует гарь, несмотря на защитное поле и расстояние…

— Дыши, как учили тебя в яслях.

— Да, магистр Йода, — автоматически ответил Оби-Ван. Обуздал хаос в мыслях и вздохнул размеренно.

Какой стыд, он почти потерял контроль.

— Привязан ты слишком к бывшему падавану своему. Отпустить его ты должен.

— Да, магистр Йода.

Йода был совершенно прав. Но как, как отпустить?..

Оби-Ван уцепился за спокойствие Силы, вбил себя в медитацию, как делал в самом начале боя. Все то же самое, ничем не отличается, они сейчас идут на операцию, и пусть придут уже к руинам и смертям, но даже это — не в первый раз, и не в десятый. Ты — боевой генерал, магистр Кеноби, ты знаешь, как думать, как действовать. То, что там Энакин, ничего не значит. Сила забирает всех, Сила дает спокойствие…

Гражданское движение исчезло, теперь они снижались к Сенату вместе с машинами сил быстрого реагирования. Обошли медтранспорт…

— Внимание, — раздался механический голос, — первичная готовность.

— В дыру в крыше прыгать будем мы, — сообщил Йода. — Быстрее так.

Оби-Ван автоматически надел гравиранец и респиратор, отметил синхронные движения рядом. Кое-кто ранца решил не надевать, понадеялся на Силу — должно быть, редко заносило на передовую… Передовая быстро учит использовать все, что экономит концентрацию, потому что хотя Сила и бесконечна, но ресурсы разума — совсем нет. Кроме как у Йоды.

— К бою с ситхом готовы быть должны вы, — добавил Йода.

— Ситхом? — удивилась сзади Шаак Ти. Оби-Ван удивился тоже, опосредованно, — он не ощущал Энакина в Силе, и весь его контроль уходил на то, чтобы ничего по этому поводу не чувствовать.

— Сильна Темная сторона внутри, — сообщил Йода укоризненно. — Не видите вы разве?

Оби-Ван не видел. И не увидел до самого прыжка в дымный столб прямо с борта транспорта.

Тьма внутри купола выбила из него дух.

Он падал внутрь обгорелого пустого здания, сквозь дым и пепел, а вокруг — кричали люди.

Люди, чей пепел вился сейчас вокруг него. Боль, боль, так много боли.

И чудовищно тяжелое темное присутствие давило на него, будто он падал в глубину черного океана.

Он ожидал увидеть ситха, стоящего невредимым. Пытающегося убежать, скрыться — или же затаиться и напасть. Но купол был пуст, а центр Тьмы находился в одной из лож, искореженных и прижатых к стене, и не двигался.

Оби-Ван резко сменил траекторию и ускорился. Проигнорировав крики собратьев и стучащую прямо в сознание лапку Йоды. Там, именно там был ситх и он был ранен. И сейчас самое время, чтобы убить его.

Энакина больше нет.

Ситх должен быть уничтожен.

Холодно уничтожен, без ненависти, никакого искушения Темной Стороной. Его просто не должно больше существовать ни в мире, ни в Силе, не должно, потому что Энакина больше нет, и он в этом виновен. Именно он, кто же еще.

Оби-Ван зажег меч еще до того как опуститься на смятый пол ложи, уже сделал замах.

И застыл. Потому что в центре чудовищной Тьмы лежал израненный, обожженный Энакин, и этому невозможно было поверить. Невозможно. Невозможно.

***

Оби-Ван молчал, пока они дожидались медиков, пока медики укладывали Энакина в капсулу, и не полетел с ними в медцентр Ордена.

Остался. Вместе с остальными осмотрел зал. Именно он нашел разбитую голову канцлера в самом низу. Ненавистью и гневом от нее фонило будто от ситхского убойного артефакта времен Вишейта.

…От магистров Винду, Колара и Ккая не осталось даже пепла.

Оби-Ван чувствовал себя совершенно спокойным. Абсолютно. Он думал очень четко, хорошо анализировал, и вообще работал с максимальной эффективностью.

Вспоминать последние слова Энакина он себе запретил. Не было их, этих слов. Не было.

И продолжал не вспоминать, уже вернувшись в Храм.

Переоделся. Посмотрел на грязную, в пепле, робу и выбросил ее в утилизатор. Съел протеиновый батончик. Выпил воды. Посидел, смотря на стену, не медитируя, просто смотря.

В голове и в душе было пусто, гулко, никаких эмоций. И Сила молчала.

Он — настоящий джедай. Он не должен… Он… Так и должно быть. Энакина больше нет. Совсем нет. И он должен отпустить. Он уже отпустил.

Конечно.

Раздался вызов комлинка. Сбор Совета. Конечно же. Оби-Ван кивнул сам себе, вышел из коридора. И совершенно спокойно, без эмоций направился совсем не в зал Совета.

Энакин все еще был в реанимации, поэтому Оби-Ван просто сел на пол в зоне ожидания, принял позу медитации и уставился на растение у стены. Зеленое, целое, живое, цветущее. Для этого растения ничего за день не поменялось. Для Силы, наверное, тоже. Ничего.

Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох.

Он, должно быть, действительно провалился в медитацию, потому что не заметил, как к нему присоединилась половина Совета, включая Йоду.

Он повел себя совершенно неподобающе. Ему было совершенно все равно.

— Виновен во взрыве Энакин не, — сказал Йода.

И Оби-Вана будто ударили в живот — так болезненно вернулось четкое восприятие мира вокруг. Он едва не упал из позы медитации, Шаак Ти, сидевшая на стуле рядом, удержала его за плечо.

— Что? — прохрипел Оби-Ван.

— Он спас людей, — мягко произнесла Ти. — У нас десятки свидетельств, включая всю ложу Набу. И сенатора Набу.

— Она против него не стала бы, — в горле пересохло. Слова едва протискивались. — Она…

— Системы ложи работали на запись, — произнес Пло Кун. — Мы знаем, что он тебе сказал, Оби-Ван. И кроме того, мы знаем истинного виновника. И кто был бейнитом, мы теперь знаем тоже.

— Слепы были мы, я первый, — голос Йоды звучал сокрушенно. — Энакину обязаны мы.

— Что?

Вместо ответа Шаак Ти протянула ему голокуб. Чтобы запустить запись, Оби-Вану пришлось сосредоточиться: пальцы почти не слушались.

Он молча прослушал запись. Два раза подряд. Отдал куб Ти. Потер лицо ладонями.

— Получается, он не бейнит.

— Странно это, Оби-Ван. Странно то, что не заметил ничего ты.

Странно. И чудовищно стыдно, на самом деле. Или Йода намекает, что…

— Я, — сдержать сарказм было выше его сил, — не лорд ситхов.

Шаак Ти рядом рассмеялась, фыркнул Пло Кун. Оби-Вану внезапно и очень глупо захотелось обидеться.

— Ожил, — прокомментировал Ки Мунди. — Хорошо.

— Знаем мы, что ты верен Светлой стороне, Оби-Ван, — произнес Йода. Оби-Ван оторвал взгляд от своих стиснутых пальцев, глянул на него. Йода сидел под кадкой с растением, прямо перед ним. В Силе магистр был закрыт, но смотрел мягко. — Удивлены мы просто, да. Удивлены.

— Я тоже, — он перевел дыхание. Это не то слово. Уничтожен подошло бы больше. — И… что теперь будет?

— Знаешь ты доктрину, Оби-Ван.

Да. Ситхи должны быть уничтожены. Но…

— Он же спас людей! — Оби-Ван наклонился вперед. Теперь эмоций было слишком много и он едва держал их в узде. — Может быть… может быть, его можно вернуть к свету?

— Лорды ситхов к свету возвращаются не, — отрезал Йода. Уши его обвисли, а щиты Силы укрепились еще более. Магистр был расстроен. Очень сильно расстроен.

— А… Улик Кел Дрома?

— И правда, Улик! — воскликнула Шаак Ти. — И Реван.

— Реван, — Йода пожевал губами, — нет, Реван — смутная там история, смутная… Неизвестно это.

— Но записи Совета джедаев?..

— Ха, — хихикнул Йода, — если вернейший триумф поражением обернулся, не будешь писать это в хронике ты. Никто не будет. Смутно, нет, смутно.

— Но Улик? — повторил Оби-Ван. — Если уж он смог…

— Спорный это вопрос, хм. Очень спорный, но идею хорошую подал ты, Оби-Ван, да. Хорошую.

Идею? Что за идею могло подать упоминание Улика Кель Дромы?

И тут Оби-Вана осенило, и ему показалось, что внутри все заледенело.

— Отсечение… от Силы? Вы это имеете в виду, гранд-магистр? Отсечь от Силы Энакина?

Йода кивнул.

— Поддерживаю, — сказала Шаак Ти, прежде чем Оби-Ван смог хоть что-то из себя выдавить.

— Да, — согласился Пло Кун. — Прекрасная мысль.

— Да, — Ки Мунди.

— Погодите, — вмешался Оби-Ван наконец, — это голосование? Уже? Одаренные сходят с ума, будучи отсечены от Силы, рано умирают, нужно же принять это во внимание!

— Ему есть ради кого жить, — мягко проговорила Шаак Ти. — И в самом деле, Оби-Ван, это наилучший для всех вариант, включая Энакина. Мы избавим галактику от ситха, у него будет возможность раскаяться, и он сможет жить со своей семьей открыто. Прислушайся к Силе, Оби-Ван, ты услышишь, что я права.

Он не мог прислушаться. Сила казалась ему сейчас какофонией, раздирающей его на части.

— Кворум есть у нас, — сказал Йода. — Решение сейчас принять мы должны. Все, кто «за» голосует, руки поднимите свои.

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза.

Йода был прав. Они все были правы. И спокойствие Силы наверняка скажет ему то же самое, а то, что сейчас кричит внутри — от Темной стороны. Нельзя верить эмоциям. Особенно таким, основанным лишь на личной привязанности, которой и вовсе не должно было быть…

Он поднял руку.

**4**

Падме казалось, что с тех пор, как Энакин оттолкнул ее и встал между ней и огнем, в который превратился воздух перед ложей, она видит только его силуэт. Его раскинутые руки, с которых плоть улетает пеплом. Напряженную спину.

Телохранители тащили ее из ложи, по коридорам, иногда несли на руках, когда толпа начинала затирать их или нужно было бежать, — а она не видела ни толпу, ни металлических лестниц аварийных выходов, ни медиков, рванувших к ней, будто с ней что-то могло быть не так.

Она будто осталась там, в ложе, вечно за его спиной, вечно наблюдающая, как огонь пожирает его.

— У вас шок, леди, — сказали ей медики. Всучили ей питье, которое она отставила прочь. Попытались отправить ее в больницу — какую еще больницу, сейчас все ближайшие будут забиты ранеными… В удирающей толпе не ранены совсем были, пожалуй, только она и ее люди. Нет, нет. Провериться необходимо, но это можно сделать попозже. Она прекрасно себя чувствует — и она была уверена, что права, заемная Сила говорила ей, что ее тело в порядке, дети в порядке…

А муж жив. Все еще жив.

— В посольство, — приказала она, обращаясь к телохранителям и сгрудившимся вокруг нее ее помощникам и секретарям. Вот последним было страшно, их трясло — они были в шоке, они искали у нее силы и опоры. И, конечно, должны были получить их. — Всем, без исключений. Нужно сообщить о случившемся Ее величеству.

И уже в посольстве, уже отправив своих людей к врачам и записав обращение к королеве, она села в кресло в кабинете, выпила поданный помощницей стакан воды и сказала:

— Мне нужно в ту больницу, куда увезли Энакина Скайуокера.

Лиц вокруг она по-прежнему не видела, только тот огонь. Только те руки. Испаряющуюся в плазме плоть.

Не услышала, что ей ответили, просто повторила приказ.

— Миледи, — это ее первая помощница, как ее зовут? Имена исчезли, она не понимала куда, это было неправильно, но сил, чтобы вспомнить, требовалось непомерное количество. — Миледи, джедаи забрали его в Храм.

— Значит, мне нужно в Храм. Свяжитесь с Советом и скажите им об этом.

Пожалуй, это было поведение не сенатора от Набу, а королевы Амидалы. Прав был Энакин, когда сказал, так давно уже, что физическую корону-то она сняла, а вот о метафорической позабыла…

Только бы он был жив. Все еще. Любым. Каким угодно израненным. Жив.

Ей не посмели возразить. И через самые долгие и пустые полчаса ее жизни сообщили, что джедаи согласны принять ее в Храме.

Падме кивнула и приказала отвезти ее немедленно. Кажется, ей предлагали переодеться в подобающее платье. Она предпочла этого не услышать.

Дорогу до Храма она не запомнила.

Они сели не на стоянке для посетителей, а, судя по боевым машинам вокруг, для своих. К машине подошли джедаи и очень вежливо предложили ее телохранителям обождать. Те не согласились, но Падме спросила:

— Если я не в безопасности среди джедаев, то где я буду в безопасности?

… А уж если мне захотят здесь зла, то вы все равно не сможете ничего с этим сделать, промолчала она.

Ее люди умели слышать несказанное и подчинились.

Она уже бывала в Храме, но то, куда ее вели сейчас, явно не предназначалось для посетителей. Здесь не было статуй и колонн, просто коридоры, пусть просторные и светлые, не украшенные совсем, кроме как растениями, кое-где свисающими из гидропоники на стенах.

Перешли по мостику над садом камней в другое крыло, и спину Падме омыло холодной волной.

…Он здесь. Близко. Живой. Живой.

Огонь чуть отодвинулся, и она смогла вздохнуть.

— Мы сейчас в медцентре, — пояснил один из сопровождающих. Падме кивнула. — Уже недалеко.

«Недалеко» оказалось круглой белой комнатой с экранами по стенам, сейчас выключенными, и с белыми же стульями и креслами, совсем не новыми, явно хорошо и давно используемыми. В трех из них ее ждали джедаи. Йода, Оби-Ван и незнакомый совсем тогрут в синей робе. Врач. Наверняка врач.

Падме удержала лицо. Позволила себя усадить напротив Йоды, благодарно кивнула сопровождающим; те поклонились ей и Йоде, и вышли.

Падме расправила ткань на коленях. Улыбнулась Йоде и Оби-Вану.

— Итак?

Конечно, доступа в Храм потребовала она, но лично принять ее было явной инициативой Йоды — а это означало, что у Храма тоже есть, что ей сказать. У официального Храма.

…Наверняка, речь об их с Энакином браке. Верно ведь?

— Он жив, — выпалил Оби-Ван. Йода прянул ушами, но доброжелательный, устремленный на нее взгляд не изменился. — Энакин жив. И будет жить.

— Операция прошла успешно, — размеренно подтвердил джедай в синем. — Руки он, конечно, потерял, но это не страшно. Лицо восстановится через пару месяцев. У него ожог легких, но в самой легкой форме, подышит смесью с полгода, и все придет в норму. Очень легко отделался, учитывая обстоятельства.

Падме глубоко вдохнула, позволила ужасу стечь с себя, со лба, со сведенных плеч, вниз, в пол.

Будет жить. Будет. Неважно каким, он будет жить.

— Благодарю, — кивнула врачу Падме. Тот кивнул в ответ и встал.

— Позвольте вас покинуть, дела.

— Конечно же.

Пока дверь за ним не закрылась, они молчали.

— Я вас слушаю, — сухо произнесла Падме, когда услышала щелчок замка.

— Информация, в вашей ложе записанная, для интересов следствия по делу теракта необходима. Мы первые получили ее, но удерживать вечно права имеем не. Вам нужно знать, что в ней. И согласиться следствию ее отдать.

Падме сжалась внутри. Это — чем бы оно ни было, — не имело отношения к их с Эни браку. Здесь затевалось что-то куда серьезнее.

— А если я не соглашусь?

— Все джедаи, кто слышал ее, покажут, что необходима для следствия она. Ордер выпишут власти, королеву запросят они.

И королева, конечно, подпишет. Еще бы не.

— И что на этой записи?

Вместо ответа Йода шевельнул лапкой, и перед Падме повис голокуб.

Запись она выслушала в полном молчании и внутреннем ступоре. Вот, значит, как… Палпатин. Ну что ж, это многое объясняло. Очень многое в политике Республики последних лет.

Вот это будет бомба — с одной стороны. А с другой, после обнародования этой записи никто не посмеет встать против новых мирных переговоров. Ненависть за теракт перейдет на ситха, уже мертвого, и возможно будет начать заново, даже с некоторым плюсом, небольшой симпатией к сепаратистам… Джедаи, несомненно, воспользуются таким подарком, обязаны воспользоваться, как и новое руководство Сената. Кто бы ни взял власть прямо сейчас — идеальное время, идеальная информация…

Но самое важное в записи было в самом конце.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы она сильно удивилась. Возможно, потому что не до конца понимала, что это значит — «лорд ситхов». Черная проклятая кровь… Она всегда знала, что Тьмы в муже много. Как всегда знала, что вся эта Тьма на ее стороне.

Когда запись закончилась, она медленно кивнула.

— Возможно же предоставить запись без последней фразы. Это не имеет отношение к делу.

— Имеет, увы, — сказал Оби-Ван хмуро, — нам придется свидетельствовать о том, пал ли Энакин в самом деле, как утверждает Палпатин, и мы будем обязаны сказать правду. Я буду обязан сказать правду. Кроме того, что суд наверняка потребует полной записи. Дело слишком серьезное.

— Чем это ему грозит?

— Ситха Энакина судили уже мы, — произнес Йода. — Поговорим еще с ним мы, но наказание отмерено ему уже.

— Какое?.. — Падме сглотнула. — Какое наказание?

— От Силы отсечен он будет, когда сможет пережить это.

От Силы… От половины жизни, половины восприятия, половины себя…

— Вы уверены, что он ситх? Может быть, он просто…

Кажется, ты говоришь глупости и звучишь жалко, Падме. Прекращай немедленно.

— Сила его темна была и велика, — Йода покачал головой. — Сильный он лорд, как во времена древние, мда.

Странно таким гордиться, но то, что Падме ощутила, было именно гордостью, ничем иным. Она распрямила плечи.

— Хорошо, — сказала она. — Чего вы хотите от меня?

— Предупредить только, — произнес Йода. — Силу его дети его унаследуют. Рано нужно их обучать, чтобы Тьма не поглотила их.

Вот оно что… Вот что Энакин имел в виду под «не смейте трогать».

— Я полагаю, мы разберемся сами, — произнесла Падме с ледяным спокойствием.

— Сложно будет это, мда.

— Мы разберемся, — повторила Падме.

— Когда суд будет, узнает галактика, кем является Энакин. И Набу узнает. Готовы должны быть вы.

— Это шантаж? — осведомилась Падме. Игры ей надоели.

Йода явственно удивился.

— Нет! — воскликнул Оби-Ван. — Падме, что вы!

— Угрожать вам — глупость большая, — сказал Йода со смешком. — Друзья об опасности предупреждают друзей, предупреждаю вас я. Как жене ситха сложно придется вам, но Храм помочь вам готов будет всегда.

— Спасибо, гранд-магистр, — наклонила голову Падме. — Я это ценю.

Спустя два дня ей позволили навестить Энакина. Для поездки она надела легкое синее с черным платье, не скрывающее беременность вовсе, заплела волосы синим, опоясалась белым. На левую руку нанизала широкие браслеты из серебра.

На Корусанте это были дни скорби, и сенатор от Набу демонстрировала солидарность, надев малый траур. Подобающий беременной жене своего мужа. Который и подарил ей эти браслеты, как положено. Кстати, в самом деле подарил, уж где вычитал о давно архаичном обычае… Она никогда не надевала их раньше.

…Когда изображения доберутся до Набу, будет скандал.

Вот и прекрасно. Пусть он случится сейчас. Тогда к родам все уже отгремит.

Ее провели все теми же запутанными коридорами, через две очень серьезные двери, которые без взрыва и не открыть, в маленькую палату без окон, всю заставленную аппаратурой. Падме ожидала, что Энакин все еще будет без сознания, а он повернул к ней залепленное регенеративной маской, закрытое респиратором лицо и улыбнулся.

— Тебе нельзя улыбаться, — сообщила ему Падме и села рядом. Взять его за руку было невозможно, руки ему ампутировали по плечи, коснуться шеи — тоже обмазанной чем-то, — страшно. Она просто провела ладонью рядом с его щекой, он чуть склонил голову.

— Куда ты влип, а?

— Неважно, — хрипло прошептал Энакин. — Ты жива, дети живы… Хорошо.

Падме сглотнула.

— Ты сам жив, вот что хорошо.

Сморгнула слезы. Не плакать. Не хватало еще ему тебя утешать…

— Теперь я буду урод. С двумя протезами.

— Всегда хотела попробовать с протезами, — легко сказала Падме, умудрившись не покраснеть. — Вот как удачно вышло.

Энакин фыркнул, закашлялся.

— Падме, мне нельзя смеяться!

— Чему смеяться? — спросила она, улыбаясь. — Я полностью серьезна, между прочим.

— Но никакого больше применения Силы не по уставу, увы.

Значит, они ему уже сказали…

— Эни…

— Ничего, — сказал он. — Переживу.

— Почему ты мне раньше не сказал?

— Как ты себе это представляешь? «Кстати, дорогая, я все время нашего второго знакомства немножко недоговаривал, я на самом деле ситх, скоро официально лордом буду, как только лорды Коррибана придут, наконец-то, к согласию по моему поводу, ретрограды ситховы»?

— Ну да, — Падме кивнула, проигнорировав шутливый и легкий его тон. — Именно так.

— И ты бы пошла за ситха?

— Так я и пошла, — Падме всмотрелась в его глаза. — Эни, я пошла за тебя. Как и ты за меня. Целиком. Ты — со всей моей короной в анамнезе, а я — с твоей, как ты сказал, черной кровью… Мне надо было куда раньше догадаться, на самом деле. Ты же мне намекал.

— Я проговаривался.

— Намекал, — повторила Падме с нажимом. — Контроль, дорогой мой, у тебя должен быть еще лучше моего. Остальное — маска. Я знаю, как это работает, поверь мне.

Выражение его глаз изменилось. Исчезло напряжение, поняла Падме. И тело расслабилось. Энакин прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся.

— Конспиратор.

— Что поделать… Все будет хорошо, Падме.

— Конечно, — сказала она. — Обязательно.

**5**

Когда Энакин проснулся в первый раз после операций, то рядом с ним стоял Йода.

— Можешь ли говорить ты, Энакин Скайуокер?

— Да, — прошептал он, удивляясь самому факту. Надо же, горло уцелело все же. И даже работает.

Голова была будто облаком набита, а тело не ощущалось почти никак. Обезболивающими его явно залили по самую макушку.

Энакин попытался пошевелить рукой — и не смог. Не смог вовсе.

…Понятно. Следовало ожидать.

— Ситх ли ты, рыцарь Скайуокер?

— Лорд, — ответил Энакин. Врать после учиненного им в Сенате и признания Оби-Вану смысла никакого не было.

Уши Йоды поникли.

— Давно как Темной стороне поддался ты?

— Поддался? — переспросил Энакин. — Я бы не сказал. Я всегда на ней был. Вы же сами видели.

— Видел я, да… — вздохнул Йода. — Когда путем ситхов решил идти ты? Кто учил тебя?

— Реван, — Йода вздрогнул. — Из голокрона. Пятнадцать лет назад. Я нашел его на миссии. Оби-Ван не виноват.

— Если сам я не увидел ничего, не заметил ничего, — неожиданно горько произнес Йода, — то не стану винить Оби-Вана. Спас сенаторов ты, лорд Скайуокер. Бейнита-предателя убил. Благодарность Республики велика.

— То есть меня не убьют, как ситха поганого?

— Силы лишат тебя, лорд ситхов, но жить останешься ты.

Да. Воистину велика благодарность Сената, Совета и Республики…

— В таком случае, — сказал Энакин, — у меня к вам предложение, гранд-магистр.

— Хм?

— Я, Энакин Скайуокер, лорд ситхов линии Ревана, согласен не сопротивляться при ритуале отсечения от Силы, если гранд-магистр лично обещает от имени всего Совета, что моих потомков никогда и никто из джедаев или по их поручению не уведет в Орден насильно ради их воспитания, даже если будет считать, что в этом их объективное благо.

Йода помолчал, смотря на него. Совсем нечеловеческим был его взгляд, тяжелым, хмурым.

— Согласен, — глухо произнес, наконец, Йода. — Я, гранд-магистр Ордена Джедаев, обещаю, что, по желанию лорда Скайуокера, никто из его потомков не будет насильно забран в стены Храма или взят на обучение без их и их семьи согласия. Силой клянусь в этом.

— Принято, — сказал Энакин.

***

Когда он проснулся во второй раз, пришла Падме. Это было лучше любого сна.

***

В третий раз вокруг его постели стоял Совет — все, кто остался в живых.

Что ж… ну вот и все.

— Понимаешь ли ты нас, лорд Скайуокер, и можешь ли ты отвечать?

— Могу, — ответил Энакин, оглядывая их. Они смотрели прямо, холодно, не отводя взгляда. Кроме Оби-Вана. Тот выглядел больным.

— Оби-Ван, не казнись. Я сам выбрал.

Оби-Ван вздрогнул и закрыл глаза. Промолчал.

— Лорд Скайуокер, являешься ситхом ты.

— Точно.

— Сознательно выбрал Темную Сторону ты.

— Именно. Должен, кстати, сказать, что вы неправильно ее понимаете. Правда, вы все равно не поверите.

— Прошел посвящение Коррибана ты.

— Да.

— В чем заключалось оно?

— Человеческих жертв не приносил, — отрезал Энакин. — Остальное я не имею права говорить.

Испытание лорда — всегда контроль. Личный. Причем тут жертвы… Война была его испытанием, ее ему и зачли. Особенно последнюю ее фазу…

…Хотя, что считать человеческими жертвами, наверное. Если так, мы все тут замараны. Все в крови. Все на границе Темной стороны, кто дальше, кто ближе.

— Согласно Республики законам, смерти должен быть предан ситх.

— Да.

— Подвиг совершил ты и множество разумных спас, потому Совет заменяет смертный приговор отсечением от Силы. Понимаешь ли ты?

— Да.

— Согласен ли ты?

— Да.

— Немедленно будет приведен приговор в исполнение.

Энакин закрыл глаза и заткнул то, что кричало внутри и рвалось в бой. Он выбрал.

— Да.

— Начинаем.

…Гореть в плазме было менее больно. Кажется, он все же кричал и под конец сорвал голос. Но удержался, не ударил никого из тех, кто драл его на части, не сопротивлялся, позволил убивать себя, так медленно, медленно…

Не убил никого, хотя они были так близко и он мог, мог ударить насмерть…

Он обещал и он удержался.

Контроль не подвел.

**6**

Спала Падме очень плохо. Дети буянили, и никакие позы и увещевания не помогали. В конце концов Падме сдалась, набросила халат и села на диван с декой. За окнами светился вечно неспящий Корусант под темным, засвеченным небом без звезд.

Положила ладони на живот. Потянулась к комкам страха и возмущения внутри.

— Бедные мои, вы папу потеряли, да? Тихо-тихо. Все хорошо… И с папой нашим тоже, — она сглотнула, — тоже все хорошо. Все хорошо…

Ну, или будет все хорошо. Если верить только что полученному письму Йоды. С приложенным отчетом врача. Ритуал прошел успешно, Энакин в реанимации, состояние стабильно, угрозы жизни нет. Джедаи продержат его под наблюдением еще пару дней, на случай эксцессов, все-таки он был Избранным, но, вероятнее всего, ничего не случится. Он теперь обычный человек, не ситх, не джедай…

Орден, писал Йода, не имеет претензий к Энакину Скайуокеру и освобождает того от всех клятв и всех занимаемых позиций. Изгоняет прочь. По законам Республики, как официально изобличенный ситх, Энакин автоматически потерял гражданство всех субъектов Республики и сейчас был апатридом. Вне законов. Ничей. Только ее.

Не о том она мечтала, влюбленная идиотка, желая получить его себе и только себе. Кто бы знал, как это страшно.

…Запись из Сената ушла в медиа еще вечером. Якобы из-за утечки в следственном комитете. Падме перед сном увидела первый заголовок в новостном потоке, пока еще со знаком вопроса, пока еще не аршинными буквами на половину экрана, и отключила новостные ленты. Шторм разбушуется в ближайшие сутки, а ей вредно волноваться…

Нет, она не станет проверять ленты сейчас, не имеет смысла.

Падме открыла на деке составленное еще сутки назад письмо Ее величеству с просьбой предоставить ее апатриду-мужу гражданство Набу, перечитала. Поправила пару строк. Прикрепила письмо Йоды.

Отправила.

Вздохнула и провела ладонями по лицу.

Нужно бы вернуться в постель. Вот только она боялась, что увидит сейчас не сон — а то, как Энакина лишали половины его существа, правду увидит, да еще и детям покажет, а они и так…

Тихо, тихо, все хорошо…

Даже если не будет кошмаров, мысли куда девать? Бегущие по кругу. Как остановить?

Поработать, Падме. Вот как.

Почту разобрать. Предложения прочитать. Базу обновить. Наверняка за те четыре часа, что она мучилась без сна, дорогие коллеги наинтриговали что-то новенькое.

За стол Падме решила не садиться, принесла рабочую деку и датапады на диван.

Налила воды из кувшина на стойке, постояла у балконной двери. Открыла ее и вышла наружу, обхватив стакан ладонями.

Сверкал и гудел Корусант за защитным полем. Все еще затемненным. Она так и не вернула прозрачность к стандартному значению…

Дерево Умиротворения все так же шелестело серебряными листьями.

Будто время вернулось назад. Будто не было взрыва, будто если присмотреться — увидишь Энакина, сидящего в тенях…

Падме тряхнула головой, вернулась в комнату — а дверь оставила открытой. Она, кажется, начала понимать, почему он все время тут задыхался.

Уселась на диван поудобнее, расправила плед на коленях, разложила деку и датапады. Ну-с, чем порадуете, дорогие коллеги?

Дорогие коллеги не подвели.

Вот — агитационные ролики, записанные прямо из транспортов медпомощи, сразу после взрыва.

Вот — предложения о сотрудничестве, о посредничестве. Доверительные письма. Письма-обличения. Письма с соболезнованиями о смутно известных ей сенаторах, на деле являющиеся предложением союза против прочих — тоже пытающихся заключить союз, и все ради шанса занять пост канцлера Республики, пусть временно, пусть до перевыборов, когда еще будут эти перевыборы, в самом деле.

Фактическое уничтожение Сената перемешало всю иерархию в Республиканской власти; такой невероятный шанс выпадает раз в жизни, и никто не собирался его упускать.

Что интересно, ее продемонстрированная и зафиксированная всеми медиа беременность на расклады милых коллег почти не повлияла. Все, совершенно все, включая ее же друзей и тех соратников, которых она искренне таковыми считала, сочли, что это — всего лишь маневр. Уловка, чтобы продемонстрировать: вот — она вне игры. На самом же деле…

Действительно, как можно выйти из игры ради каких-то детей, если даже они и настоящие, когда на кону высшая власть?

К рассвету граф учета меняющейся политической картины Корусанта занимал уже две поверхности голокуба, а это было только начало. Увлекательнейшее занятие. И успокаивает.

Вызов с Набу застал ее почти врасплох. Хотя ведь следовало ожидать.

— Сестрица, ну ты даешь! — Сола улыбалась с голоэкрана, и Падме резко захотелось обнять ее, так сильно, что она чуть не разрыдалась. Как же она скучала, оказывается… — Но ты бы могла нам сказать раньше, чем всему миру, а?

— Так получилось, — Падме шмыгнула носом.

— Опять соображения высокой политики?

Падме вздохнула.

— Забыла, — констатировала сестра.

— Угу.

— Чего от тебя, занятой такой, еще ждать. Ты мне скажи вот что, ребенок у тебя от того прекрасного джедая, или от того представительного и скучного сенатора, с которым вас в ложе часто видели?

— Сола! — воскликнула Падме. — Ты читаешь светские враки? Ты?

— Ну ты же у нас молчишь, откуда мне информацию брать, скрытная ты наша? Ну так как?

— Сенатор Органа женат, вообще-то!

— Будто кому-то это когда-то мешало!

— Сола!

— Ага, — сказала Сола довольно. — Значит, джедай.

Падме сглотнула и кивнула.

— И когда ты пала под напором этой бронебойной харизмы?

— В первый год войны…

— И молчала столько лет? — вскричала Сола. — Падме, так же нельзя! Нельзя скрывать такие вещи от родной сестры. По генералу Скайуокеру сохнет половина галактики, а ты могла рассказать мне все подробности, это совершенно возмутительное поведение с твоей стороны!

Падме рассмеялась помимо воли. Отмахнулась от Солы, будто та была рядом и могла заторомошить ее, как это бывало дома.

— О нашем браке никто не должен был знать!

Сола присвистнула и покачала головой.

— Мда, сестричка, ну ты даешь. Я-то думала, ты, как нормальный политик, заведешь интрижку, а ты и тут — самая респектабельная из всех! Я разочарована, ты так и знай.

— Ничего, — сказала Падме сухо, — на этот раз скандал будет до небес.

— Так… это правда? То, что про него говорят в медиа? Про генерала Скайуокера? Про то, что он?..

— Ситх? Да.

— Ужас какой. А ты знала?

— Нет.

Отрицание было правдой, вот только на языке ощущалось ложью. Нет, она не знала. Но… Но.

— Пад, — очень серьезно сказала Сола, — ты позвони родителям, когда очухаешься, мы тут все понимаем, это шок, тебе надо в себя прийти…

— Конечно, — благодарно кивнула Падме. Крайне малодушно с ее стороны, но к разговору с родителями она совершенно не была готова. Даже зная, что сейчас они, скорее всего, сидели за пределами голопроектора и слушали все, ей сказанное. Так было… проще. Как прекрасно, что они это поняли…

— И мы найдем способ тебя развести как можно быстрее.

Ей показалось, она ослышалась.

— Что?..

— Пад, — Сола смотрела очень внимательно, — ситх заморочил тебе голову. Неважно, что ему было от тебя надо, главное, что ты вырвалась вовремя. О ребенке не волнуйся, если ты не сможешь им заниматься, мы с мужем поможем, к себе возьмем, одним больше, одним меньше, все равно дома полный кавардак! Ты, главное, приходи в себя.

— Сола… Все совсем не так!

— Прилетай домой. — Сола улыбалась. — Мама обещала найти лучшего психолога в Тиде, а ты ее знаешь, она найдет, и все будет прекрасно, сестричка, верь мне. Когда ты прилетишь?

— Перед родами, — механически ответила Падме. Скальная опора, которая всегда была под ногами, о которой никогда не нужно было задумываться, пошла трещинами и начала осыпаться.

— Прекрасно. Мы тебя замучим заботой так, что родишь и сама не заметишь, только бы от нас избавиться! Люблю, прилетай!

Падме улыбнулась в ответ. Посидела, смотря на черный экран. Выключила приемник.

Вот так, Падме. Вот так…

…В списке личных писем следующим было письмо Бейла с уверениями, соболезнованиями в таком страшном разочаровании в близком друге — с предложениями помощи и участия…

Падме наивной не была и прекрасно знала, как к ней относится очень удачно и очень политически женатый Бейл Органа. И насколько хорошо он понимает суть ее дружбы с Энакином. Сейчас он крайне завуалированно предлагал объявить ее ребенка своим, несмотря на весьма вероятный гнев жены. Благородный ее рыцарь…

Падме стерла его письмо и отпила воды. Нужно успокоиться. Ей очень, очень вредно волноваться. Успокоиться. Дальше будет хуже.

Спустя час небо за окном посветлело, а конденсационные следы транспортов в вышине окрасились в розовое и золото.

Пришел ответ от Ее величества.

Перед тем как прочитать его, Падме встала и прошла круг по комнате, глубоко дыша. Выпила стакан воды. Еще один.

…Ее величество выражала соболезнования в связи со сложной ситуацией, в которую попала ее верная слуга сенатор Наберрие, но так же уверяла, что ситуацию эту, несомненно, возможно разрешить к благу и спокойствию Падме, и к благу Набу. Желаемый Падме вариант, хотя и возможный, представлялся Ее величеству не оптимальным…

…Что?

Оптимальным же Ее величество полагала продолжение служения сенатора Наберрие на высочайших постах Республики, в качестве облеченного всем ее доверием представителя Набу. Брак же ее с ситхом Ее величество желали бы видеть аннулированным, и готовы были признать его таковым, ведь несомненно сенатор Наберрие не знала, за кого выходит, а иначе приняла бы совершенно иное решение. Разумеется, выбор оставался исключительно за сенатором Наберрие, но именно этот вариант послужил бы к Ее величества удовольствию. Ребенок или же дети сенатора Наберрие с радостью будут приняты Ее величеством в Ее подданные и обеспечены всем необходимым в случае необходимости…

Падме дочитала письмо, опустила деку на колени и уставилась в окно.

Дети зашевелились внутри, она положила ладонь на живот.

Спокойно, все хорошо. Просто мама в шоке. Совсем чуть-чуть. Вот посидит в шоке и дальше пойдет…

Ее величество королева Набу считала, что Падме следует стать канцлером. Прямо сейчас. Пожелание было высказано настолько прямо, что являлось прямым приказом. Как приказом являлось согласиться с аннулированием ее брака, чтобы никакие ситхи не смели портить карьеру сенатора Наберрие.

А о детях позаботятся… Вот и Сола говорила то же самое. С ее семьей уже наверняка побеседовали…

Набу не хочет терять влияние, полученное при Палпатине. Более того, Падме сейчас единственная, кто может компенсировать урон, им нанесенный, иначе Набу стоит забыть о кресле канцлера лет на пятьдесят, если не сто. Даже ее брак — при условии его немедленного аннулирования и правильной подачи — послужит этой цели. Сенатор Наберрие тоже пострадала от ситхов, видите? Ее обманули самым чудовищным образом…

Как уверена Ее величество, что Падме сможет выиграть в борьбе на пост канцлера! И как же противно, на самом деле, что она совершенно права.

В этом даже не будет ничего сложного. Не сейчас, не в нынешнем хаосе, когда она понимает игровое поле лучше, чем половина игроков, а заемная одаренность позволяет видеть чуть дальше… Да, она выиграет. Выполнит волю своей королевы. Послужит Набу.

Падме представила этот вариант будущего во всех подробностях. Улыбнулась ему.

Включила деку.

«Моя повелительница и королева, ваша слуга благодарит вас за оказанное недостойной великое доверие. Это больше, чем все, о чем я когда-то мечтала. К прискорбию моему, я не чувствую в себе сил справиться со столь великой миссией…»

…Идите вы к хаттам с этим великим будущим, Ваше величество. К хаттам.

Несмотря на убежденность в верности выбора, писать письмо было тошно, и слезы на глаза наворачивались. Она сама уничтожала все, ради чего работала так долго, и как же это было тяжко.

…Ну что ж, — подумала она, отправив письмо, — прощай, сенатор Наберрие. Хорошо тобой жилось. Пора попробовать что-то еще.

**7 **

**Две недели спустя. Набу**

— Я понимаю, что вы любите природу, — сказал Энакин, когда они снизились над поместьем, — но тебе не кажется, что это немножко чересчур?

Поместье, где опальной Падме Наберрие высочайше дозволили поселиться, пока королевский гнев не пройдет (лет через пять, никак не раньше), находилось между горами и Озерным краем, в получасе лета от Тида, если по атмосферной трассе. В случае непредвиденных осложнений медслужба лучшего госпиталя Тида будет на месте через пять минут — это Энакин выяснил в первую очередь. Еще в больнице Ордена, когда она принесла ему информацию о месте будущего изгнания.

— У нас лучшие социальные службы Республики, — сказала ему тогда Падме, — не волнуйся ты так.

— Может, я вообще за себя волнуюсь, — возразил Энакин. Она только фыркнула. — Но утешает, что оскорбленное в лучших чувствах величество тем не менее распорядилось из списка приоритетных лиц тебя не выносить.

— Королева мне написала, в частном порядке, что считает мой поступок очень романтичным. — Падме вздохнула. — Она все же слишком молода…

— Ты была еще моложе.

— И тоже слишком. Ладно, давай подумаем, что нам нужно будет с собой взять на первое время. Поместье долго стояло пустым, наверняка там полный беспорядок…

Теперь, смотря на дом с воздуха, Падме понимала, что промахнулась с оценкой на пару порядков. Когда-то вокруг дома был разбит сад, в том числе и фруктовый, розарий был, теплица… Теперь место всего этого занимал лес. Крыша дома едва угадывалась между ветвей. На крыше росла трава.

— Ну… стены стоят, — сказала Падме. — Но, право… Я не ожидала, что наследство бабушки так деградирует. Она им не занималась и этот дом вообще не любила, но все же…

— Законсервировали, — сказал Энакин, направляя корабль вниз, — а защитные поля возьми и сдохни. Если и внутри это выглядит как влажная мечта ботаника, я отвезу тебя к твоим, и пусть меня сажают за неповиновение величеству, жить тут ты не будешь.

— Не драматизируй, — Падме улыбнулась. — В доме наверняка все в порядке.

— Поверю, когда увижу.

По-хорошему, ему следовало пролежать в больнице еще неделю, думала Падме, смотря на мужа, пока он осторожно заходил на посадку на стиснутую деревьями площадку по чудом работающему пеленгу.

Дождаться, пока полностью не приживутся протезы рук, пока не станет проще дышать, и респиратор не будет требоваться постоянно. Но нет. Они улетели с Корусанта, как только она передала дела первой помощнице. Встретила его у Храма — с лицом в шрамах, в респираторе и в черном стандартном комбезе ВАР. Тощего настолько, что обнять его было страшно. Он обнял ее первым, хотя на них откровенно и не слишком доброжелательно пялились… Обнял, загородил от взглядов, увел прочь.

— Разве тебе не надо забрать вещи? — спросила она тогда, а он только рассмеялся.

Ничего. Им есть на что жить, у нее достаточно денег. Пусть не на все пять лет, но они что-нибудь придумают.

У семьи она просить не станет… Да и не выйдет, кстати, совсем позабыла. Она же в опале. Пять лет с ней на Набу будут разговаривать только службы спасения и медики.

Что ж, так и проще.

Но вот на настолько плохое состояние поместья она, по правде сказать, совсем не рассчитывала.

Энакин кинул на нее косой взгляд.

— Ничего, — сказал он. — Разберемся.

Она улыбнулась в ответ.

На стоянку они опустились, проломив кроны деревьев. Ветви скребли по лобовому стеклу корабля, будто пытались их задержать. Или сцапать.

Перед тем как выйти из корабля, Энакин вручил ей портативный щит. Открыл одну из сумок, собранных для Падме в посольстве, и протянул ей обернутый тканью очевидный бластер.

Падме аж задохнулась.

— Откуда у нас оружие? Энакин!

— Поскольку тебе разрешено его иметь для самозащиты, — ответил он, — твоя охрана собрала нам самое необходимое. Не волнуйся, я помню, что мне нельзя.

В разрешении на его гражданство четко стоял запрет брать в руки оружие, если королева не прикажет иного, или жизнь его семьи не будет прямо от этого зависеть.

— Но через тряпочку можно, — хмыкнула Падме и взяла бластер. Вот о том, что ей могло понадобиться оружие на Набу, она и вовсе не подумала. А ведь действительно, мало ли…

— Через тряпочку вообще все можно! — заявил Энакин и с явным удовольствием понаблюдал, как она краснеет.

— Ну тебя, в самом деле. Пошли уже.

— Может, все-таки останешься?..

— Я тебе напомню, дорогой, — усмехнулась Падме, — что из нас двоих сейчас боевой единицей являюсь именно я. В рукопашной от тебя толку будет мало, ты даже дышишь с трудом.

— Но я… — и он осекся. Тряхнул головой. — Да, ты права.

Падме закусила губу, ничего не сказала. К этому увечью он будет привыкать куда дольше, чем к протезам.

…И ей, поперек всякой логики и милосердия, не хотелось, чтобы он привык и смирился.

— Ну тогда я буду отвлекать врагов, а ты их валить!

Энакин радостно улыбнулся ей — будто Энакин-джедай выглянул с чужого лица.

— Договорились, — улыбнулась Падме в ответ.

Он вышел из корабля первым. Падме последовала за ним, ухватила бластер поудобнее, готовая стрелять, если что — но врагов вокруг не оказалось. Просто бетонная площадка среди леса — и если бы не заросшая, но все еще видная тропа с покосившимися светильниками «под старину», никто бы и не догадался, что совсем рядом стоит дом.

Энакин огляделся и, не торопясь, двинулся по тропе.

— Ну и травка у вас тут. Покрытие из пермакрита. Как она сквозь него проросла?

— Упорная, как все набуанцы, — ответила Падме. — Эни… Я знаю, что ты ситх. Мне не надо показывать, что ты ничуть не изменился. Вообще не надо ничего показывать, мы тут одни.

Он сделал пару шагов молча. Остановился. Повернулся к ней. И, увидев в ее лице неведомо что, кивнул, и будто маскировочный плащ соскользнул с него.

…У него голова полуседая, осознала Падме. Почему она раньше этого не заметила?..

— Договорились, — сказал Энакин.

Деревья росли совсем близко к дому, но, к большому облегчению Падме, сам дом — большая вилла с плоской крышей, — оказался целым, пусть и неухоженным.

По первому этажу темным поясом шли панорамные окна с явной односторонней прозрачностью, на втором в пространство большого балкона безуспешно пытались пробиться ветви — невидимое поле свернуло их в подобия заломленных рук.

— А вот здесь поле работает, — констатировал Энакин, оглядев дом. — Но откуда тогда на крыше трава?

— Может, там раньше был сад любования травами? — предположила Падме. — А потом, без ухода, выродился.

— Сад любования травами, — повторил Энакин.

— Это древняя и очень красивая традиция.

— На крыше.

— Почему бы нет?

Он только головой покачал.

— Слишком много природы? — улыбнулась Падме.

— Слишком много культуры, — ответил он и пропустил ее на крыльцо.

Падме приложила пластину ключа — в единственном экземпляре, только для нее, активация по генокоду, — к двери, и поле схлопнулось, с, показалось ей, шорохом облегчения. Щелкнул замок.

Энакин толкнул дверь, заглянул внутрь прихожей и пропустил Падме вперед. Она глянула на него с интересом.

— Хозяйка дома входит первой, — сказал он. — Это древняя традиция Татуина.

— С бластером? — лукаво осведомилась Падме.

— Какая же хозяйка на Татуине без бластера, — тон был таков, что она даже засомневалась, шутил ли Энакин. Возможно и нет.

Свет зажегся сразу, как только Падме пересекла порог. Автоматика дома была жива, прекрасно…

— Мне кажется, или вашим жилищам не свойственен столь строгий минимализм? — поинтересовался Энакин, войдя в прихожую следом.

— Не свойственен, — согласилась Падме, оглядываясь.

Голые стены, голый пол, никакой мебели, кроме скамьи — очень красивой и каменной, — у стены.

— Здесь давно никто не жил.

— Мебель-то было зачем вывозить?

— Ну, возможно, бабушка решила переехать и забрала все с собой…

— Надеюсь, что не все.

Падме украдкой потерла спину.

— Я тоже.

Энакин стоял к ней вполоборота и смотрел на правую дверь, но как-то заметил ее движение, повернулся и предложил:

— Посиди немного. Отдохни. А я пока…

— Никаких исследований дома без меня, — заявила Падме. — Как учат нас все голофильмы ужасов, разделяться — последнее дело!

Энакин улыбнулся, и они посидели на каменной скамье с четверть часа, пока у Падме не перестала ныть поясница. Даже не разговаривали, просто сидели рядом и держались за руки. Энакин поначалу напрягся, когда она сжала его металлическую ладонь, но тут же расслабился.

Последующий час исследований дома подтвердил первый вывод — мебель из дома вывезли почти всю. Осталось все кухонное оборудование, устаревшее, но функциональное, остались освежители, вся сантехника — и осталась огромная кровать в комнате с видом на то, что когда-то было террасой с бассейном, а сейчас являлось рощей среди развалин.

— Наверх я сам схожу, — сказал Энакин, когда они завершили обход первого этажа, и Падме тяжело села на кровать. — Сумки наши сейчас сюда принесу, постелим, ты ляжешь, и я схожу. Может, еще что найду интересное.

— Там должны быть библиотека и кабинеты, — сказала Падме. — Судя по архитектуре. Но библиотеку, наверное, тоже вывезли…

— Вот и проверим. И дроидов местных нужно найти. Странно, что активация их не разбудила.

— Вроде бы бабушка не любила дроидов.

— Убиралась-то она точно не сама, — хмыкнул Энакин. — Скорее всего, их просто деактивировали вручную, и вручную же придется их включать. Ну и терминал системы дома нужно найти, и систему проверить.

— Не доверяешь?

— Законсервированной так долго системе? Нет, конечно. Ты ложись пока так, я быстро.

Падме кивнула и привалилась к изголовью кровати. Она просто немного закроет глаза — а потом сразу начнет обустраивать новый дом. Все не так плохо, как казалось. Совсем не так плохо. И нужно будет оборудовать детскую. Комнату найти. И обязательно на потолке солнце нарисовать, как у нее в детстве. Да. Обязательно…

**8**

Падме заснула мгновенно и быстро, так что Энакин, вернувшись с сумками, не посмел ее тревожить. Только туфли с нее снял, закрыл ее одеялом и подушки подоткнул — хорошо, что ей положили их в посольстве, самонадувные и подстраивающиеся под тело, специально для беременных. Оставил рядом комлинк с выведенной на экран кнопкой «нажать при опасности».

Нужно заняться всем остальным, чтобы, когда она проснется, в доме уже можно было жить.

…Ее семья должна была об этом позаботиться. Пад так часто рассказывала, какие у нее прекрасные родители и сестра, что он даже поверил. И — они позволили, чтобы ее сослали в пустой дом? Беременную на последних месяцах?

То, что могли быть привходящие обстоятельства — любые, вплоть до того, что по безумным набуанским законам семье не сказали, куда ее сослали, — гнев слушать не желал.

Ладно, решил Энакин, заползая по лестнице на этаж и останавливаясь подышать через три ступеньки. Здесь был прекрасный прозрачный лифт, его следовало проверить, но само наличие уже радовало… Ладно, Силы его лишили, но праведный (или маскирующийся под) гнев дает силы кому угодно — а от дармовых сил отказываться глупо. Главное помнить, что этот конкретно гнев иррационален, и не показать его Падме.

…Нет. Исчерпать его до ее пробуждения, чтобы показывать стало нечего. Он же обещал.

Верхний этаж занимали огромный балкон, явно игравший роль летней приемной залы, «бар» со стойкой и с синтезатором пищи, рабочим, две гостевые спальни, пустые, ванная комната, чуть поменьше, чем внизу, но тоже с ванной, все на месте, все работает, два кабинета, со столами-консолями — однако! — шифрованной связи, рабочими, и библиотека с пустыми шкафами. Богатый был дом.

Дроидов он не нашел, что значило доступ в технические помещения только через систему управления домом. Ну или же технические двери надо искать — но это если ничто другое не поможет.

Он вернулся в один из кабинетов, запустил консоль и огляделся. Все было тихо и мирно, почему он так дергается?..

Потому что не чувствует Падме и детей внизу, вот почему.

Он все еще пытался, по привычке, ощутить дом целиком, и не мог — а это слишком долго означало чрезвычайно опасную ситуацию.

Гнев полыхнул внутри, Энакин прикрыл глаза и сознательно вздохнул глубже. В груди резануло, но — неважно. Контроль.

Этот гнев не принесет сил, только растратит существующие на сожаление. Отмечаем, игнорируем. Он — лорд ситхов, он хозяин своим реакциям. И наличие или отсутствие Силы не имеет значения.

Консоль тем временем запустилась, система дома радостно сообщила о возврате к работе и — будет ли в хозяйской воле отменить деактивацию сервисных дроидов?

Энакин потратил полчаса на диагностику этих дроидов, и только убедившись, что их не отключили из-за коллективного их помешательства, деактивацию отменил.

Доступ в голонет здесь был, как и доступ к публичным сервисам планеты Набу.

Список сервисов впечатлял — хорошо живут, и ведь наверняка считают, что это вот все, включая врачей по вызову в любую точку планеты, — нормально. Ничего особенного… Ну да ладно, его пока интересует совсем иное. Были бы здесь военные базы, он бы точно знал, что искать, баз ему довелось оборудовать не одну и не две, а вот есть ли в пасторальном мире Набу аналог военного сервиса «промышленный синтезатор для оборудования жилых помещений за ваш кусок бюджета и всю органику, какую можете выкинуть» — это был вопрос…

Поначалу казалось, что ответ на него отрицательный, а потом Энакин вспомнил про горнодобычу, поискал по сервисам подробнее и наконец наткнулся на подходящий. Владельцы конкретно этого большого синтезатора занимались обустройством временного жилья на полюсах, в горах и на орбитальных базах, и были согласны забрать часть леса в качестве небольшой доли от оплаты.

Энакин договорился с ними — через час, ничего себе скорости на гражданке, — спустился вниз, проверил спящую Падме и пошел размечать тот лес, который следовало отдать.

Владельцы бизнеса не подвели. Ровно через час на посадочную площадку шлепнулся автоматический комплекс под управлением крайне делового АИ, даже напомнившего Энакину R2. Из комплекса высыпались рабочие дроиды и вмиг утилизировали лес вокруг площадки. Только что стояли стволы — и вот уже бревна, и вот уже щепа. Впечатляло.

Он поймал себя на том, что начал прикидывать военное применение этой технологии, и усилием воли прервал анализ.

Про войну и ее нынешнее состояние он ничего не знал. В больнице Ордена он лежал в полной информационной блокаде, даже с Падме взяли слово ничего ему не рассказывать — впрочем, у нее и так хватало проблем, чтобы интересоваться фронтами и конкретно его легионом.

…R2 конфисковали, как и все принадлежавшее ему имущество. Наверняка дроида переформатировали. Что сделали с его людьми? Тоже… переформатировали?

…Не сейчас, решил Энакин. Доступ к информации теперь есть, контроль он обойдет, но сделать для своих людей прямо сейчас он ничего не сможет — нужно решать задачи в порядке приоритета. Сначала Падме и дом. Все остальное — потом.

Дроиды-утилизаторы выжрали проход до крыльца — аккуратно обойдя столбы осветителей, — и вычистили всю зону вокруг дома, за исключением рощи перед окнами спальни. Смотреть на деревья, решил Энакин, для беременной явно будет полезнее чем на развалины террасы и бывшего бассейна.

— Вы какой комплект заказывали? — поинтересовался переговорный модуль АИ, когда первые контейнеры залетели в прихожую и, перестроившись, начали распределяться по этажу.

— У вас сбой? — удивился Энакин. Пока профессионализм фирмы его только радовал.

— Так ведь тут женщина хозяйкой заявлена, — сообщил АИ. — Белый стандарт точно подойдет? Может чего-то повеселее?

Набуанцы. Даже АИ — и тот набуанец со своим мнением о стиле и о подобающем.

— Повеселее — это что именно?

— Под дерево можем сделать, — заявил АИ гордо. — Будет почти не отличить!

Энакин задумался, оглядел дом. Нет. «Почти не отличить» — это для таких, как он, и большинства клиентов этого сервиса. А для таких, как Пад — подделка станет резать глаз, тем более что раньше тут мебель точно стояла старая и элегантная до последней ножки стола.

— Белый стандарт подойдет, — решил Энакин. — Только все углы скруглите. Чтобы пораниться нельзя было.

АИ выбор не одобрил, но хоть спорить не стал, и через два часа в доме была мебель. Белая, простая и без изысков, почти как на военном корабле. Но была.

Комплекс, закончив, резво свернулся, послал на счет Падме исключительно вменяемую фактуру и стартовал вертикально вверх — прямо на орбиту, судя по траектории. Энакин проводил его взглядом, вошел в дом и поднялся на этаж — налаживать связь по дому.

Потом нужно запустить кухню, проверить, что следует докупить, приготовить Падме обед — он совсем не понимал, сколько сейчас времени, но солнце пока стояло высоко.

И потом, только потом он сможет взять деку и выяснить, что происходит в мире. Потом. Не раньше.

Когда Энакин закончил с обедом, Падме еще спала. Нормально дышала, он специально постоял и послушал, выглядела расслабленно, только очень устало. Пусть спит сколько нужно. Обед подождет, потом разогреем.

Взял тарелку, взял деку и уселся на новый диван в зале. В панорамное окно был виден только лес — но теперь, когда лес проредили и отодвинули от дома, и солнце тоже. Сверкало на ярко-зеленой траве и синеватых листьях какого-то кустарника. Даже красиво.

На обед себе Энакин сделал подобие обычного армейского пайка — серый протеиновый блок, зеленый куб клетчатки, белый — медленных углеводов. Синтезатор тут позволял сотворить что угодно, хоть нормальный кусок мяса, и Падме он сделал рыбу, которую она вроде бы хотела в последний месяц, но для себя стараться не видел смысла. Так быстрее. Съел, не отвлекаясь от новостей, и ладно.

Война, согласно официальным и не слишком источникам, закончилась. Медиа обсуждали условия уже не сдачи — интеграции сепаратистских систем назад в Республику и размеры контрибуций. За пост канцлера шла борьба, но лицо Бейла Органы мелькало в роликах и информационных статьях как-то чересчур часто.

Ни его самого, ни Падме особенно не обсуждали. Падме, когда вопрос всплывал, жалели. По его же поводу тем было две: «какой ужас, а мы ему доверяли, но хотя бы от взрыва спас, хотя и там все не так однозначно, смотрите аналитику по следующей ссылке» и «но как же ситх умудрился скрываться в Ордене так долго, и кто позволил, кто закрывал глаза? Наверняка канцлер знал и покрывал его, а в Сенате они просто поспорили!» То, что запись из Сената теории заговора с канцлером противоречила, никого, разумеется не волновало. Но ситхов обсуждали вяло, скандал уже явно отгремел, и будущее Республики после войны медиа явно интересовало больше.

Его это будущее тоже интересовало куда больше. Никакой поиск по легальным источникам не давал ответа, что Сенат собирается делать с Великой Армией Республики. С миллионом человек, тысячами единиц техники и миллионами кредитов обеспечения на балансе. Тема не поднималась вовсе. Но по мнению совершенно всех аналитиков с любыми политическими воззрениями в прекрасной Республике будущего армии места не было.

Эти люди хотели откатить войну назад и сделать вид, будто ее вовсе не случалось. Так удобно, канцлер оказался ситхом и можно объявить, что только он виноват в ее начале, никаких иных предпосылок никогда не существовало, и теперь, когда он побежден (просто, абстрактно побежден, неведомо кем), то все будет просто прекрасно. Волей Силы.

Куда эти прекрасные пацифисты собирались девать миллион обученных только войне солдат с прошитой верностью Республике? Его легион куда девать? Его людей?

…Был у него сервер на задворках голонета, о котором знали только его коммандеры и R2. Иногда его использовали для связи, когда других возможностей не было. Не быстро, конечно, но это и неважно. Только бы с другой стороны осталось кому ответить. И только бы они захотели отвечать — ситху-то. Пусть и бывшему.

«Всегда был лоялен Республике, — написал Энакин без предисловий, — не предатель. Клянусь чем хотите. Сообщите ваш статус».

**9**

За окном уже темнело, когда Падме открыла глаза. Лес стал черным массивом, только золото заката просверкивало кое-где среди листвы. Падме понаблюдала за уходящим светом. Огладила живот — и тут же получила пинок пяткой в ладонь. Дети тоже проснулись и решили размяться.

Она села в кровати, отбросила одеяло — увидела подушки и частично распакованные сумки, и комлинк с алой кнопкой рядом с бластером, и улыбнулась. Энакин начал организовывать пространство. С ее безопасности, не иначе. Хорошо, что здесь нет боевых дроидов: с него сталось бы и охрану выставить.

Может, еще и станется, боевых дроидов и сделать можно. И, кстати, на них его запрет на использование оружия распространяться не будет. Потому что, разумеется, хозяйкой им будет она.

…И это не такая уж, на самом деле, плохая мысль.

Пока она спала, дом преобразился. Стоило ей выйти из спальни — как тут же в дверь ринулись какие-то многоногие дроиды, потащили что-то белое. В коридоре появились сидения, в зале — белый диван, столик, кресла, обеденный стол со стульями чуть подальше и ближе к кухне…

На диване сидел Энакин, уткнувшись в деку, рядом с ним прямо на белом покрытии стояли чашка с явно давно остывшим кафом и тарелка с одинокой вилкой.

Падме замерла в дверях. Было так странно, что он ее не заметил… Хотя, конечно, ничего не могло быть естественней. Но стоило ей войти, он тут же поднял голову — услышал.

— Сиди-сиди, — сказала она, но он тут же подхватился, убрал свидетельства своего ужина — на пол, разумеется. Падме фыркнула, села на диван, провела ладонью по покрытию. Пластик. Но высокого качества. Будто волна белой пены застыла перед панорамным окном.

— Ужинать будешь? — спросил Энакин. — Я тебе рыбу сделал, но можно поменять, тут отличный синтезатор.

— Не надо ничего менять… — организм, похоже, не возражал против рыбы. — Откуда это все?

— По заказу сделали, — Энакин подобрал тарелку и ушел на кухню. — На твою деку должен был прийти полный отчет.

— Я потом посмотрю.

— Кстати, — он вернулся с рыбой, салатом и приборами, и поставил на столик перед ней. — Я выяснил, куда делась старая мебель.

— Ее не вывезли? — удивилась Падме. Попробовала рыбу и осталась довольна. Естественно выращенная, конечно, лучше, но с поставками она разберется позже.

— Вывезли, — кивнул Энакин. — Те, кому твоя бабушка продала всю эту мебель с аукциона. А деньги направила на благотворительность. Все эти отчеты — это чуть ли не первое, что лежит в домашней системе.

— Она очень не любила этот дом… — Падме задумалась. — Может быть, что-то с дедом связанное, про него в семье мало говорили. Но вот так, продать всю мебель…

— Кроме кровати, — заметил Энакин. — Значит, именно с кроватью плохих воспоминаний у нее связано не было. Это хорошо!

Падме рассмеялась. Но, пожалуй, и правда, это было хорошо.

— Чем ты занимался? — спросила она, закончив с ужином.

— Да так… — он вздохнул. — Рабочий рынок смотрел. Пока это бесполезно, из-за скандала, но мне пока и не светит, сначала нужно кучу сертификатов получить. У меня же официально никакого диплома нет. Список составлял, по приоритетам.

— Но в Ордене же прекрасное образование? — не поняла Падме.

— Вот только дипломов установленного Республикой образца там не выдают, — хмыкнул Энакин. — Но это все неважно, я разберусь.

Вот уж чему она верила безоговорочно.

— Завтра гляну детально, что нам достались за дроиды, и можно ли из них что-то вменяемое сделать.

— Давай угадаю, — улыбнулась Падме, подвигаясь к нему ближе, — боевые модификации. С большими базуками, которые, несомненно, куда-то да упаковала моя корусантская охрана.

Энакин хмыкнул, но спорить не стал.

— И помощников тебе. И няню, наверное, какую-то надо придумать. Чтоб детям интересно было.

— Ты придумаешь, — убежденно сказала Падме, укладывая голову ему на плечо. — В голонет уже залезал? Что-то нужное пишут?

— Нужного — ничего.

— Но?

— Но есть тема, о которой не пишут, — ответил он с явной неохотой. — Армия. Никто не пишет, что Сенат собирается делать с армией.

Да… разумеется. Почему она думала, он станет говорить о себе и о скандале? И об Ордене?

— Это значит, вопрос еще обсуждают.

Он вздохнул и обнял ее.

— Разве?

Падме задумалась. На самом деле, когда вопрос реально обсуждался, при любой блокаде в медиа что-то да просачивалось. Хотя бы слухи. Которые обсасывались и раздувались и менялись…

— Вообще никто ничего не пишет? — уточнила Падме.

— Вообще.

Стало как-то зябко, и она вжалась в его теплый бок. Энакин осторожно прижал ее ближе, поцеловал в волосы.

— Значит, все значимые актеры медиапространства согласились на блокаду. Это… плохо. Но я не понимаю, что там может быть такого…

Энакин застыл.

— Ты понимаешь, — констатировала она.

— У клонов чипы в головах, — сказал он. — Камино утверждали, что это из-за экспресс-обучения и для обеспечения лояльности. Но обеспечивать лояльность ведь можно по-разному.

Падме моргнула. Его намек был… слишком.

— Не может быть.

— Конечно, — но вот тон его голоса говорил, что Энакин совсем не убежден в собственных словах. — Но я не знаю, что наверчено в этих чипах. Там зверское шифрование.

— Не получилось убрать?

— Да может и получилось бы, если посидеть и подумать, но… сама понимаешь. — Она кивнула. Времени, чтобы посидеть и подумать, не хватало никогда. — В своем легионе я эти чипы просто и незатейливо грохнул. А остальные?..

— Грохнул? — переспросила Падме. — Ты хочешь сказать, всем клонам 501-го сделали операцию, и ни у кого не возникло вопросов? Или возникли? Но если чипы официально обеспечивали лояльность…

— Нет, что ты, никто не в курсе, — Энакин мотнул головой. — Я Силой их — Темной стороной. Я ситх, или кто?

— Ситхи такое умеют? — изумилась Падме.

— За всех не скажу, — усмехнулся в ее волосы Энакин, — а лично я электронику порчу с детства. Так что это не было очень сложно… Но Падме!

— Да, — согласилась она. — Я попробую выяснить в чем дело… Если кто-то согласится со мной разговаривать сейчас.

— Органа согласится. К тому же ему все медиа прочат пост канцлера, у него наверняка есть данные.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я воспользовалась личной симпатией ко мне сенатора Органы, чтобы выяснить, не грозит ли что-то твоему легиону.

— Как ты хорошо меня понимаешь.

— Мне следует с негодованием отказаться.

— Спасибо, — сказал Энакин, и Падме рассмеялась.

Письмо Бейлу она пыталась написать в течение последующего часа. Изгнала Энакина из залы, заняла диван («Ты у меня подхватила привычку, а теперь меня выживаешь!»

«Это ты мою привычку подхватил! Кто хотел дроидов разобрать? Или ты и разбирать тут собирался?» «Ну…» ) и честно пыталась. Отбраковав пятый вариант, Падме отложила деку, уставилась в окно — уже совсем темное, — и задумалась. Дело было не в том, что она собиралась воспользоваться личным отношением, не в первый раз, да и Бейл не брезговал просить его поддержать на голосованиях, нет… Дело не в морали, дело в другом.

Он предложил пожертвовать ради нее своей репутацией и положением, а она лишь формально поблагодарила, и то не сразу. И сейчас собиралась просить, возможно, нарушить служебную тайну. Вот в чем дело. В отношении.

Письмо оказалось в результате очень коротким: «Дорогой Бейл, примешь ли ты мой звонок, если я тебя наберу, и, если да, то когда удобнее это сделать?»

Он позвонил ей сам, через десять минут. Голопроектора здесь не было, и она приняла звонок на деку. Бейл ничуть не изменился — и широко и облегченно улыбнулся, увидев ее.

— Сила, — сказал он, — как я рад, что с тобой все в порядке.

— Взаимно, — улыбнулась она в ответ. Бейл осунулся и выглядел усталым. — Извини, что отвлекаю.

— Для тебя у меня всегда есть время. Как ты?

— Устраиваемся, — сказала Падме. — Прости, не могу сказать, где именно. Ее величество была щедра, и волноваться совершенно не о чем. И я еще раз благодарю тебя за участие.

— Не стоит, — Бейл качнул головой. — Если тебе нужна помощь, то в любое время… Например, — он чуть усмехнулся, — прямо сейчас?

— Не помощь, — сказала Падме, чувствуя себя немного виновато, хотя Бейл смотрел тепло. — Мне просто очень интересно, не более того. Сложно оказаться полностью отрубленной от достоверной информации, а медиа по интересующей меня теме не говорят совсем ничего.

— По теме… Ах, да, — он кивнул. — Я, к сожалению, не специалист, не вполне понимаю детали. Обсуждение все еще идет, это сложный вопрос.

— Конечно, — Падме улыбнулась. Ничего существенного. Но, наверное, это хороший знак?

— Как только будет приемлемый проект закона, я покажу его тебе, чтобы любопытство тебя не сгрызло. Чуть пораньше медиа.

— Спасибо, Бейл.

— Ну что ты… Я же не выполнил твоей просьбы.

— Мое любопытство может подождать.

— Конечно, конечно… — он смотрел странно, пристально. Это слишком контрастировало с любезным и легким тоном. Нужно было попрощаться, но Падме тянула — ей казалось, он сказал еще не все.

— Вот Умбарский инцидент много обсуждали, — добавил Бейл наконец. — Но большего я не могу сказать, ты же понимаешь.

— Ну разумеется, — ответила Падме. Они тепло попрощались, и Падме первой оборвала связь, как всегда в разговорах с Бейлом.

Умбарский инцидент? Она не знала ничего про Умбару — или Умбру? — похожее название, вроде бы, всплывало в дни войны, хотя она могла ошибаться. Что там случилось такого, что Бейл счел это ответом на ее незаданный вопрос? Вернее, незаданный ею не ее вопрос, что он конечно прекрасно понял.

— Падме? — Энакин стоял в дверях с какой-то железякой в руках, смотрел внимательно. — Он тебя расстроил?

Падме не смогла сдержаться и фыркнула. Скажи она «да», и ведь последствия будут непредсказуемы.

— Нет, дорогой, не надо планировать карательную операцию. Я знаю, что ты его не любишь…

— Я тебя прерву? Мне термины уточнить, — не дал ей договорить Энакин. Падме озадаченно кивнула. Он оставил железяку за порогом, вошел и сел на пол у ее ног. Пояснил:

— Чтоб диван не пачкать. Так вот. Бейл Органа любит тебя, по-настоящему, и я ему, пожалуй, сочувствую. Насколько я вообще это могу. Это во-первых.

…Надо же.

— Мне тоже уточнить, — прервала его Падме. — Ты же его ревновал? Я лично видела, не отнекивайся.

— Джедай, — он подчеркнул слово, — Скайуокер ревновал, а как же. У ситхов моей линии не приняты подобные э… сеансы эмоций на публику. Но не показывать ревности в таком юном возрасте и в этой ситуации было бы неественно, хотя и оскорбительно для тебя. Так что я постфактум прошу прощения.

Падме кивнула. И впервые подумала, что шрамы на его лице — к лучшему. Сложнее будет обманываться.

— Во-вторых, Бейл Органа не считает статистикой всех, кто ниже его по положению, и честен в делах. Так что он достоин уважения. Друзьями мы никогда не станем, нет, но союзниками — вполне. Ну и в-третьих, если он обидит тебя, я найду способ его уничтожить. Если ты не будешь против, конечно.

Мое личное оружие массового поражения, подумала она с нежностью. Чуть наклонилась и поцеловала его куда дотянулась — в переносицу.

Энакин озадаченно почесал нос грязной рукой. Она улыбнулась.

— Я рада, что мы уточнили термины. Нет, Бейл меня просто озадачил. Он считает, что Сенат склоняется к Умбарскому сценарию, чем бы это ни было.

Взгляд Энакина заледенел.

— Падме… Повтори его слова как можно точнее.

Она повторила. Энакин медленно кивнул.

— Понятно… Логично. Очень логично.

— Насколько все плохо? — спросила Падме настороженно.

— Уже нинасколько, — он просиял улыбкой. Той, старой.

— Ты обещал мне не врать, — укоризненно сказала она

— Я не вру. Теперь я знаю, что они сделают, и у них не выйдет. Так что все будет хорошо. А подробностей тебе лучше не знать.

Дети выбрали именно этот момент, чтобы начать моцион, и Падме охнула. Пинались они на редкость метко.

Энакин враз помягчел, засиял и полез к ее животу.

— Руки!

Он засмеялся, поднял запачканные ладони вверх и поцеловал ее живот там, где тот выгнулся под ударом маленькой пятки.

**10**

Когда победа стала неизбежна, достаточно полная, чтобы военный потенциал противника можно было не учитывать еще долго, и стало очевидно, что полная аннигиляция противника как субъекта и оккупация его территорий не входит в план Сената, а мирный договор и откат к довоенному статус-кво — напротив, входит, тогда Энакин начал думать, куда, в случае чего, спрятать свой легион. Хотелось бы, на самом деле, обезопасить всю ВАР, но для этого Падме следовало бы избраться сразу императрицей, чтоб наверняка. Что было, увы, вне пределов возможного.

Будь у него в подчинении просто люди — проблем бы не возникло: Мандалор исторически принимал всех. Но клонов, созданных только для войны, новый пацифистский Мандалор принимать не желал.

Вариант Энакин нашел. Рискованный чрезвычайно, но единственный, который бы не заставлял его людей ломать себя через колено. Они были воины, не наемники, и считали себя защитниками Республики, неважно, что Сенат использовал ВАР для своих игр. Политика тут была не важна, только воинская честь.

И вот сейчас все повисло в воздухе — а ведь если Органа сказал о том, что готовится, прямо — значит, решение уже принято.

Падме ушла в освежитель, Энакин оторвался от конструирования помощника для нее («Ну хорошо, хорошо, можешь сесть с железками на пол, так уж и быть!») и снова проверил сервер связи.

Он написал второй стороне операции, но ответа все еще не было. Если ответ вообще будет.

Пока только Падме не отвернулась от него, узнав, что он из себя представляет. Оби-Ван согласился участвовать в Отсечении. И даже мама…

Энакин мотнул головой. Не смотреть туда. Мама жива, свободна, почти ничего не помнит из плена у тускенов. И брат скоро родится, и пусть этого брата он никогда не увидит — неважно. Все хорошо. Уже ради одного ее спасения стоило становиться ситхом — просто джедай Энакин не смог бы ее вылечить, только отомстить за ее смерть и с грохотом рухнуть на Темную сторону. И пусть Темное исцеление потребовало жизни других существ — взял он только тех тускенов, кто мучил ее и пил ее кровь, чтобы прибавить себе жизни и здоровья. Кто же виноват, что так поступили большинство членов племени? Кто не пил, тот выжил. Все честно. И того стоило. И даже лорды Коррибана не сочли произошедшее жертвоприношением (к своему неудовольствию) — он всего лишь отобрал похищенное. Баланс восстановил. Пророчество исполнил, мда. Знал бы Орден… Неважно. Все к лучшему.

Он проверил сервер еще раз. И еще.

Падме вернулась, в халате и тапочках, совсем домашняя, посмотрела на него — окруженного запчастями и с декой в руках.

— Эни, может быть, пойдем спать? Нам нужно встраиваться в местный суточный ритм. И тебе нужно отдыхать.

Нужно. Он уже не ситх, не джедай, медитация не поможет и не снимет усталость. Но время сейчас катастрофически критично.

— Иди, я потом приду.

— Или не придешь, — смотрела Падме очень сочувственно.

— Или засну прямо тут, — он улыбнулся. — Не волнуйся. И комлинк не забудь рядом положить.

— Эни, я позабочусь о своем здоровье, — Падме вздохнула. — Настрой звонок комлинка на что ты там мониторишь и ложись на диване, раз уж не хочешь меня беспокоить. Активно ждать очень утомляет, поверь моему богатому опыту. Тебе же потребуется ясная голова? Вот и ложись.

Падме была права. А он почти поддался нервному страху, очень плохо.

— Спасибо.

— Так и сделаешь?

— Так и сделаю.

— Тогда удачной тебе ночи, — сказала Падме и вышла.

Если бы он уже не любил ее больше жизни, то влюбился бы сейчас.

Он заставил себя сходить в освежитель без комлинка, выдохнуть, привести себя в порядок и лечь на диван. Закрыл глаза и впихнул себя в медитацию. Пусть Сила и не отзывалась больше, но…

Наверное, он заснул. Потому что ему чудились прикосновения огромного, черного и неведомого чудовища Силы, плавающего совсем рядом, только выгляни за стенку реальности.

Из темного бездонного океана его выдернул звонок комлинка.

Легион ответил.

«Рады, что вы живы, генерал, — писал Рекс. — Мы знаем, что вы не предатель. Место базирования не изменено, находимся в боевой готовности, переподчинены генералу Кеноби. Генерал Кеноби не появлялся на позициях. Информации о месте новой дислокации не поступало».

«Генерал». 501-й все еще был его. Прекрасно. И переподчинение Оби-Вану — это хорошо… Оби-Ван тоже не считал клонов органическими дроидами. Был шанс, что он хотя бы позволит их спасти.

Теперь все зависело от другой стороны.

«Источник в Сенате, — написал легиону Энакин, — сообщает, что, скорее всего, Сенат в ближайшие дни после подписания мира решит проблему с наличием армии через вариант Умбары. Те, чьи чипы не были отключены, должны постоянно находиться под наблюдением. Пути отхода прорабатываются, я передам всю информацию, как только вариант подтвердится».

Останьтесь в живых, хотел он написать. Не написал.

Умбара — страшнейший кошмар для любого клона. Скорее всего, Рекс будет в шоке. Скорее всего, не поверит, что такое предательство вообще возможно — но людей все равно обезопасит.

Такое логичное и простое решение: армия клонов сошла с ума в период мира и начала уничтожать сама себя. Легионы пойдут на легионы, «потрясенный» Сенат не успеет среагировать, джедаи ничего не смогут сделать — а когда приказ отменят, то если кто-то и выживет, их будет совсем немного. На их содержание можно будет и раскошелиться.

Комлинк тренькнул.

«Принято, — писал Рекс. Похоже, на другой стороне они сейчас сидели так же, как и он — сжимая комлинк, ожидая сообщение. — Vode an. Aruetyc talyc runi'la trattok’o».

«И все предатели будут повержены». Энакин усмехнулся. Настрой людей ему нравился.

«Vode an», — ответил он.

Мы все — братья. Мы выдержим вместе.

Лег на диван, уставился в потолок. В детской нужно будет нарисовать солнце. И звезды — тоже, как же без звезд…

Не думать, не планировать сейчас, просто ждать. Он закрыл глаза. Спи, приказал себе. Спи.

Вызов разбудил его мгновенно. Энакин сел на диване, посмотрел на комлинк. Видеозвонок. «Вас вызывает идентификатор «Пасынок Солнц», принять?». Конечно принять, неужели?..

— Всего я от тебя ждал, — заявил Китсер с экрана, — но лорд ситхов?

— Так получилось, — хмыкнул Энакин. Китсер совершенно не изменился со времени их последней встречи, когда Энакин в увольнительной вырвался на Татуин, и они все время провели за планированием.

— Это разумеется. Молодец, что выжил. Как там наши договоренности?

— Все в силе.

Китсер хохотнул.

— Толстосумы таки решили, что бабла на армию им жалко?

— А были другие варианты?

— И то верно. Когда?

— Девяносто пять процентов на сразу после подписания мирного договора. Остальные пять на последующие двое-трое суток.

— Понял… Как много?

— Только мои. С техникой, конечно. Остальные вряд ли вырвутся.

— Сурово. Но твои лучшие, так что я не в обиде. Мы тут мониторим сеть, мир вроде подпишут вот-вот.

— Ближайшие дня два, — сказал Энакин. Бейл не стал бы проговариваться, будь у него больше времени. Если сказал, зная, кому выдает информацию на самом деле — значит, вариантов уже не осталось.

— Ну что ж, — улыбка Китсера больше подошла бы Темным лордам древности. — Значит, начинаем немедленно. Нам как раз дня два-три потребуется, чтобы все хорошо почистить.

— Не вздумай дать себя убить.

— У вас на меня планы, милорд? — Китсер смеялся. Он будто помолодел с сурового и мудрого вождя сопротивления до своего настоящего возраста. Энакин его понимал. То, о чем они так долго мечтали и так долго готовили, наконец-то выходило на стадию реализации. Еще немного — и мир изменится.

— А то как же, — ответил Энакин и отрубил связь.

«В ближайшие дни на Татуине вспыхнет восстание рабов, — написал он легиону. — Глава восстания с кодовым именем «Пасынок Солнц» предложит вам убежище в обмен на защиту планеты от хаттов. Все согласовано. Условия и координаты для связи ниже. Vode an».

Энакин провел ладонями по лицу и выдохнул. Все.

До рассвета оставалось полчаса. Ложиться снова не имело смысла, так что он оделся, сделал себе каф и вернулся к разобранному дроиду. Нужно успокоиться и доделать помощника для Падме.

Теперь события вне его контроля. Большего он сделать не может.

…Сила, только бы все выжили.

**11**

Когда Энакин закричал во время ритуала, Оби-Ван выпал из общего транса. Он, невеликий менталист, всего лишь поддерживал более умелых, но смотреть на это… на то, как сияющие крючья раздирают тело Энакина и вытягивают Тьму — а та разливается, будто кровь, — и слышать, как Энакин кричит, было невыносимо.

Он сбежал.

Он сбежал из палаты, его вырвало прямо на пол коридора, и он не смог вернуться.

Его никто не осудил, даже не посмотрел косо, а Йода посоветовал уйти на неделю в затвор — очистить сознание, послушать Силу. Отрешиться и отпустить предателя-ученика.

Энакина больше не должно было существовать для Оби-Вана. Это было бы правильно, но если бы все было так просто!

В затвор он все же ушел. Закрылся в специальных покоях Храма, у него был выход в маленький сад и у него была келья, куда три раза в день дроиды доставляли еду, и все время мира, чтобы слушать Силу.

Он слушал. Он рухнул в медитацию как в спасение. О Сила, дай мне спокойствие и уверенность в том, что все идет как должно! Дай мне уверенность в том, что мы правы!

Сила не дала ему успокоения. Он наверняка что-то делал не так. Он наверняка все в жизни делал не так, если его падаван, найдя в одиннадцать лет голокрон Ревана — Сила, он даже не помнил ту миссию! Их было так много… — решил, что голокронный ситх лучше годится ему в учителя. А он сам ничего не заметил! Хотя нет… Энакин стал спокойнее, у него поднялась успеваемость, и Оби-Ван решил, что наставничество у него наконец-то начало получаться.

Сила, Сила, почему… Почему Энакин так поступил? Почему, чего ему не хватало?!

Это уже не должно тебя волновать, Оби-Ван. Ситх покаран, и все идет как должно. Вот только вышло так, что ситх был покаран за спасение сотен разумных и убийство предателя. Энакин сражался за Республику, и его называли тем, без кого победа пришла бы куда позже, если пришла бы вовсе. Энакина сравнивали с лордами-джедаями до Руусана. Он оказался лордом ситхов — Сила, но как ты допустила это, как? — и теперь выходило, что вклад его даже упоминать было нельзя. Оби-Вану это казалось чем угодно — только не справедливостью. Как подобное лицемерие может быть по воле Силы?

Никак, казалось отвечала ему Сила. И вместо спокойствия в медитации он видел детство Энакина, их миссии, всю их жизнь — как ему тогда думалось, общую. Всматривался в мальчика и юношу, искал уродство Темной стороны — и не находил. Нечего было замечать — но так не могло быть. Ведь не могло же?

Зато ту самую миссию он вспомнил. Одну из первых, на которую он взял Энакина. Спокойную и простую — требовалось всего лишь проинспектировать коллекцию древностей странно умершего археолога и выяснить, не нашел ли он какой сильно голодный артефакт.

Энакин тогда был молчалив, разговаривал всегда вежливо и всегда по делу, учился то прекрасно, то ужасно, и Оби-Ван готов был уже лезть на стену, потому что не понимал, где ошибается. Конфликтов с Энакином ни у кого не было, это он держал на контроле, с базовыми знаниями и отставанием по программе они справились героическими усилиями…

Вот в тот период героических усилий, когда Оби-Ван ночами составлял учебные планы, объяснял и натаскивал, и пытался понять, как объяснять очевидные вещи, они и были по-настоящему близки. Были не мастером и падаваном, а командой в бою против невежества. А потом… Потом должно было стать легче, прийти к норме, как у всех мастеров с обычными падаванами — а вместо этого все испортилось, и, как он сейчас понимал, непоправимо.

Известие о миссии Энакин принял с умеренным интересом, но коллекция древностей его очень заинтересовала. И именно он нашел тот артефакт, выпивший жизнь археолога в обмен на неестественно четкое мышление, работоспособность и огромную память.

Кажется, археолог перед смертью дописал чрезвычайно важную для области книгу, и Оби-Ван пришел к выводу, что на смерть он пошел сознательно, лишь бы сделать работу на том уровне, что прославит его — хотелось бы сказать, на века, но если быть реалистом — лет на десять. Стоит ли такая слава такой цены — Энакин, помнится, решил, что не стоит. Назвал археолога придурком, Оби-Ван настаивал на том, что того можно понять…

В том собрании Эни и нашел голокрон. Старый. И по виду джедайский. И ведь Оби-Ван сам отнес его Джокасте, и Джокаста его проверила, и разрешила Энакину им пользоваться…

«Его сделал маньяк от техники, — сказала тогда Джокаста. — Там сплошные дроиды, корабли и физика с математикой. Мальчику будет полезно, а вреда не будет».

…И вот этим «маньяком от техники» был, оказывается, Реван. Кто бы знал тогда… И ведь Сила даже не намекнула, что голокрон опасен, что Энакину его нельзя, напротив, тогда казалось, что все правильно… Когда он передал Энакину голокрон, Сила радовалась!

Неужели это была Темная сторона, а не…

На этой мысли Оби-Вана выбросило из медитации так резко, будто его ударили. Он охнул — посмотрел на темнеющий сад. Сад, казалось, смотрел на него. Осуждающе.

— Извините, — сказал Оби-Ван, чувствуя себя очень глупо. Но следующий вдох дался куда легче.

Получается, в воле Силы было то, что Энакин пал? Но как такое могло быть?

Сад не ответил.

***

Из затвора Оби-Ван вышел к подписанию мирного договора. Стоял в конференц-зале Сената в качестве одного из свидетелей от Ордена, как известнейший секторальный генерал, и ничего не чувствовал. Рядом с ним должен был стоять Энакин. Ситх или не ситх, он обеспечил им успех, и сейчас его отсутствие казалось Оби-Вану насмешкой над самой идеей победы.

Хотя, может быть, и правильно. Победа оказалась половинчатая. Но хотя бы армию дроидов полностью уничтожили, над заводами сепаратистских миров установят центральный контроль… Ради мира — но только ли ради мира?

Ты джедай, Оби-Ван, и не твое дело, как сенаторы собрались зарабатывать на победе, купленной деньгами налогоплательщиков и кровью клонов.

Внутренний голос его после затвора стал ехиден и по интонациям напоминал Энакина. Не того результата ждал Оби-Ван от затвора, и Йода наверняка рассчитывал на иное — но что уж вышло. По-крайней мере, он успокоился и смирился. Будто был выбор.

…И если все, что случилось, случилось по воле Силы, то может быть, она и сейчас не оставит Энакина? Пусть даже лишенного возможности ей отвечать? О возвращении Энакина к Свету он уже и не просил. Пусть будет по твоей воле, Сила. Только не оставь его. Не оставь.

Вернувшись из Сената, Оби-Ван первым делом нашел Йоду — в саду камней. Йода сидел на камне и смотрел на воду маленького водопада. Оби-Ван сел рядом.

Помолчали. Сад успокаивал мысли и смывал муть с сердца. Оби-Ван впервые за день вздохнул свободно.

— Я готов вернуться в войска, — сказал он наконец. Все джедаи были отозваны на Корусант ради церемонии, но сейчас следовало заняться делами. В частности, вернуть легионы на базы постоянной дислокации, люди и так сидели во временных лагерях слишком долго.

Йода вздохнул, прянул ушами.

— Сенат распоряжений не дал нам.

— То есть, «не дал»?

— Смутно все, смутно, — пробормотал Йода. — Тьму я вижу впереди, смерти. И пути мимо нет, нет…

— Война, — в горле Оби-Вана пересохло, — война начнется заново? Нас предали? Сепаратисты нападут? Но тогда нужно немедленно…

— Тревогу по ВАР объявил я, — просто сказал Йода, и Оби-Ван осел на камень. — Но не изменило ничего это, ничего, да… Поезжай в войска, Оби-Ван, может изменишь что-то ты, да, поезжай…

Судя по голосу, Йода в это не верил.

Четверть часа спустя Оби-Ван уже поднимал самый быстрый из кораблей Ордена, с отчетливым ощущением, что не успевает — и что и не мог успеть, что еще во время разговора с Йодой уже было поздно.

Нет, ну уж нет. Он попытается. Хотя бы попытается.

Еще через четверть часа, отправив корабль в гипер и встав из пилотского кресла, он понял, что на корабле не один.

— И как это понимать? — спросил он.

Сине-белый астродроид свистнул насмешливо.

— Тебе же должны были стереть память.

Весь вид дроида выразил глубочайшее презрение к органикам, пытавшимся совершить что-то настолько безнадежное и глупое.

Будь R2 живым, он был бы одаренным, наверняка, — подумал Оби-Ван. И ситхом. Как хозяин.

— Энакин в тебе навертел такого, что никто не разобрался?

Дроид свистнул утвердительно.

— Ну хорошо, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. — А от меня-то тебе чего надо?

Завибрировал коммуникатор, Оби-Ван посмотрел на экран и едва не рассмеялся.

«Системы корабля захвачены, и я требую доставить меня хозяину».

— Пиратство запрещено законом, — злиться Оби-Вану не хотелось совершенно. Такой верности можно было только позавидовать. — У меня важная миссия, и я все равно не знаю, где Энакин.

«Я знаю, где хозяин, — написал дроид. — Ваша миссия не имеет смысла и вам лучше оборвать ее прямо сейчас».

— Почему это не имеет смысла? — возмутился Оби-Ван.

«Потому что приказ уже отдан».

— Какой приказ?

«378».

— Объясни внятно.

«…Анализ показывает, что это бессмысленно. Мы полетим на вашу миссию. Когда вы убедитесь в ее бесполезности, вы доставите меня хозяину».

— Хорошо, — согласился Оби-Ван. В Орден дроиду точно возвращаться было нельзя, а Энакин обрадуется. — Договорились.

Когда они вышли из гипера — и Оби-Вану пришлось резко сворачивать с курса, потому что иначе бы он столкнулся с обломком корабля, — он поначалу не понял, что происходит. Решил — сепаратисты напали. Вот же, очевидно, на орбите идет бой.

Прямо на его глазах из-за интенсивного огня развалился пополам «Венатор»…

Вот только стрелял в него не сепаратист — а «Победа» той же эскадры.

— Я — генерал Кеноби, — Оби-Ван врубил общую частоту ВАР. — Что здесь происходит?!

И ему никто не ответил.

Только люди кричали в Силе. Кричали и умирали.

Он увернулся от очередного обломка и кинул корабль к планете. К базе 212-го батальона.

«Это бессмысленно», — написал R2.

Корабль болтануло в грозовых облаках, Оби-Ван сжал зубы и выдал вираж в духе Энакина.

Там, внизу, его люди, там… Там ему объяснят, что произошло, кто захватил часть эскадры, кто — враг…

База, он помнил, занимала два холма и долину между ними. Зенитки на холмах, защитное поле, белые и серые коробки построек внизу…

Когда он вывалился из облачного слоя над холмами, то ему пришлось уточнить координаты, потому что поверить глазам он не мог.

Холмы стояли черные и оплавленные, а между ними не было уже ничего — только спекшаяся в стекло земля.

Кажется, он закричал. Против здравого смысла кинул корабль вниз — будто там еще можно было кого-то спасти.

Прошел над бывшей базой — там не осталось даже тел, ничего не осталось, — вошел обратно в облака. Наверху по-прежнему шел бой, Оби-Ван это чувствовал — и по-прежнему ничего не понимал.

Голова звенела, дышать получалось с трудом, сердце колотилось в горле. Сила, отстраненно подумал Оби-Ван, если я узнаю, кто враг — я же не замечу, как перейду на Темную сторону. Нужно успокоиться…

Вот только он, кажется, разучился ловить спокойствие Силы, когда вокруг умирают сотни людей, и часть их — мучительно.

«Все бесполезно, — написал дроид. — Я же сказал».

— Кто враг? — прохрипел Оби-Ван.

«Врага нет».

— Что значит «нет»?! Корабли очевидно захвачены!

«Приказ 378».

— Если ты немедленно не объяснишь, что происходит…

Он не знал, что сделает, но был уверен, что нечто страшное.

«Приказ 378 случайным образом делит всех клонов, получивших его, на красную и синюю группы, и назначает их врагами друг друга».

Сила…

— Кто… получил этот приказ? — Оби-Ван уже знал ответ, только верить не хотел.

На орбите мелкие корабли расстреливали «Победу», «Победа» огрызалась. Недалеко дрейфовал черный и мертвый остов «Венатора».

«Если верить прочитанным мной логам трансмиссий Сената — вся ВАР, — ответил дроид. — Теперь мы можем полететь к хозяину?»

— Как это отменить? — спросил Оби-Ван. — Кто может это отменить?

«Нет информации. Приказ был послан от имени и кодом канцлера Палпатина».

Уже почти месяц как мертвого канцлера Палпатина. Кто, кто мог иметь доступ? Кто в Сенате знал — как?..

«Возможно, приказ нельзя отменить, — добавил дроид, — и он сам аннулируется после какого-то времени».

— Я должен… — начал было Оби-Ван и замолчал. Он не знал, что делать. Совсем не знал.

«Доставить меня к хозяину. Остальные возможные действия не имеют смысла».

— Я должен найти виновника.

«У вас есть полномочия отменить приказ Сената?»

Оби-Ван застонал. Даже если он чудом пробьется в Сенат, найдет того, кто отдал приказ… Полномочий у него не было. Только лазерный меч и Сила.

«Если вы хотите захватить Сенат, то я всецело одобрю ваши действия».

— Ты — лорд ситхов среди дроидов, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Хорошо… ты прав. Где находится Энакин?

«Генерал Кеноби не станет захватывать Сенат?»

— Генерал Кеноби верен Республике, — произнес Оби-Ван мрачно. И бросил корабль в гипер, даже не посмотрев, какой курс навикомп рассчитал по присланным координатам.

Оказалось — Энакин на Набу. Действительно, где же еще.

Ему нужно будет сказать Энакину, что случилось с его легионом. А ведь тот был привязан к 501-му и к командующему Рексу куда сильнее, чем Оби-Ван к своему седьмому воздушному корпусу и…

Сила, Коди. Коди погиб там, где все спеклось в черное стекло, от рук своих же. В первый день мира. Почему, Сила?

Он должен отстраниться и отпустить. Он джедай. Он должен, он…

Это просто стресс. Слишком много смертей, так внезапно. Сейчас все пройдет.

Оби-Ван закрыл лицо руками.

Сейчас. И все пройдет.

***

К моменту прибытия на Набу он уже успокоился. Вроде бы. Ровно поговорил с диспетчерами, настоял на своем праве увидеть находящихся в изгнании — в конце концов он-то не набуанец, на него их правила не распространяются. Соблюдая все указания, долетел до дома посредине леса.

Они были снаружи, вдвоем. Что-то обсуждали около контейнера на посадочной площадке. Одновременно задрали головы на корабль Оби-Вана.

Он ожидал, что ему будет больно увидеть Энакина — но нет. Оби-Ван, напротив, порадовался, что тот выглядит неплохо. Живым выглядит. Сила, самое же главное — жив, жив. Какая разница, ситх он или нет, особенно сейчас.

Оби-Ван посадил корабль неподалеку от контейнера. Опустил рампу, вышел неспешно…

R2 его опередил и с радостным воплем ринулся к хозяевам. Энакин рассмеялся, что-то сказал дроиду, Падме, улыбаясь, чуть наклонилась, держась за плечо Энакина для баланса, и положила руку на купол дроида, а тот провернулся вокруг своей оси, визжа восторженно…

Оби-Вану даже не хотелось выходить к ним. Нарушать эту радость. Да и как сказать, что сказать?..

Энакин поднял голову, посмотрел на него в упор — спокойно, вопросительно, ни тени гнева или ненависти, — и Оби-Ван осознал, что идет к нему, когда уже начал движение.

— Оби-Ван? — начала было Падме. Но он уже не мог удержать слова, не мог.

— Энакин, мне так жаль. Так жаль. Они все мертвы. Сенат приказал…

— Что? — охнула Падме, побелев.

— Оби-Ван, — голос Энакина был жестким, — успокойся. Хотя что я говорю, нет, просто не говори ничего сейчас, я знаю, что…

— Я видел, — сказал Оби-Ван, смотря на него и понимая, что это ненормально. Кажется, это называется посттравматической истерикой. Но он же джедай. Джедай! Он должен быть спокоен, почему он не может обуздать собственную речь? — Они перебили друг друга. Все клоны…Ты знал про приказ 378?

— Я не знал номера, — произнес Энакин быстро. — Оби-Ван, замолчи, прошу, ты сейчас не совсем…

— Сенат, — тихо и как-то страшно спросила Падме, — приказал всем клонам перебить друг друга?

А в следующую секунду охнула и схватилась за живот.

Оби-Вана тряхнуло чужим страхом и ощущением надвигающейся опасности.

— Эни?.. — Падме ухватилась за руку Энакина, а тот решительно кивнул.

— Оби-Ван, мы конфискуем твой корабль, Падме срочно нужно в больницу, если ты…

Вместо ответа Оби-Ван шагнул вперед и подхватил Падме с другой стороны.

Скрутил то, что все еще плакало внутри и хотело закричать миру о несправедливости. Потом. Это — потом. Сейчас — сделать так, чтобы его неподобающая слабость никого не убила.

— Все будет хорошо, — сказал он. — Я помогу.

**12**

Утром набуанская почта доставила к их дому ярко-белый контейнер. Энакин как раз наладил патрули окрестностей, и когда пришла посылка — получил извещение. Хотя спуск контейнера они видели и так, из окон залы: как раз завтракали.

— Так на нас и бомбу могут скинуть, — сказал Энакин, понаблюдав за спускающимся, а затем улетающим прочь курьером-дроном. — Надо бы озаботиться защитными полями, наконец.

Падме вздохнула.

— Энакин, это Набу. Здесь не кидают бомбы на дома.

— Я же не говорю, что это будет набуанская бомба.

— Сегодня уже должны были подписать мир, — сказала Падме. — И никто больше не будет сбрасывать бомбы ни на кого.

— Хм, — Энакин отпил своего кафа, ничего не ответил, разрезал пополам оставшуюся вафлю.

Падме взяла свою половину вафли, тронула руку Энакина.

— Если ты со мной не согласен, так и скажи.

Он положил нож, накрыл ее пальцы своими.

— Сепаратистские миры обложили контрибуцией…

— Налогами, — поправила Падме.

— Суть одна — вытянуть из них как можно больше денег. И устроили им частичное внешнее управление. Но элиту регионов не сменили. И ты мне говоришь, что войны больше не будет?

По поводу сохранения элит Падме была с ним согласна полностью. Что за странная блажь нашла на Сенат?

…И сколько она стоила?

— У них не будет армии, — звучало это, конечно, скорее как заклинание, чем как анализ.

Энакин сжал ее руку, отпустил.

— Как показывает недавний опыт, — сказал он, намазывая вафлю чисто набуанской соленой смесью из водорослей, которую Падме с детства терпеть не могла, а он внезапно полюбил, — армию можно нечаянно заказать третьим лицам и нечаянно же обнаружить.

— Ты думаешь, Камино?.. — спросила она скептически. Он покачал головой.

— Камино будет под наблюдением, не совсем же придурки сидят в Сенате, но те, кому сильно нужно, точно найдут другой вариант. Те, кому сильно нужно, обычно находят.

Падме не могла не согласиться. Вдумчиво допила свой очень полезный настой. Родить бы уже побыстрее, чтобы можно было наконец-то пить каф. Кормить-то у нее не выйдет все равно, у них в семье с молоком всегда были проблемы…

— Если Бейл будет канцлером, он не допустит, чтобы у сепаратистов возникло желание… и возможности.

— Даже если, — Энакин пожал плечами. — Канцлером он будет не всегда. Пусть пять лет, пусть хоть десять. Но при этой конфигурации война непременно начнется снова.

— Через пять лет все изменится, — сказала Падме.

— Хорошо бы. — Он допил каф и встал. — Пойду проверю, что это нам прислали.

— Я уверена, что там нет оружия, бомб и боевых дроидов, — Падме улыбнулась.

— Жалость-то какая, — фыркнул он в ответ и вышел, а она налила себе еще отвара и открыла голонет. Она подождет, пока он закончит. Так спокойнее.

Она как раз дочитала статью про заключение мирного договора и пыталась понять, что ее в тексте насторожило, когда Энакин вернулся — улыбаясь.

— Там детские вещи и мебель, смеси для синтезатора и еще какие-то ваши набуанские штуки, которых я не знаю. И все это не подписано, только везде внутри контейнера солнца нарисованы, желтого спектра, с протуберанцами.

Падме даже не знала, что эти конкретные напряжение и обида сидели в ней — поняла только когда отпустило.

— Это Сола рисовала. У нас в детских солнце было, на потолке. Улыбалось нам.

— Я так рад, — сказал Энакин. — Пошли посмотрим, что там еще есть?

Она радостно ухватилась за его руку и встала.

…Теперь эти солнца, с протуберанцами, почему-то стояли у нее перед глазами. И она смотрела на них, слушала голос сидящего рядом Оби-Вана, не понимая слов, и пыталась не думать о боли внизу живота.

Дети пока успокоились, дети слушали ее — тихо, тихо, все хорошо, сейчас мы долетим и нам помогут, — она ощущала Силу Оби-Вана вокруг себя, кажется, он пытался ее лечить…

Ей тоже нельзя паниковать. Нельзя, дети немедленно услышат и запаникуют сами, ее ужас и так натворил дел. Она усилием заставила себя слышать окружающий мир. Нужно отвлечься от боли.

— Уже совсем скоро, — мерно говорил Оби-Ван, — Энакин мягко ведет, ускорения не чувствуется, но осталось минуты две. Совсем скоро, не волнуйтесь, с врачами связались, нас ждут, все будет хорошо.

— Свяжитесь с моей семьей, — попросила Падме.

— Я? — он удивился. — Конечно, но наверняка же врачи уже им сообщили…

— Они не имеют права, мы же в изгнании.

Оби-Ван посмотрел непонимающе.

— Но ведь…

— Сама суть набуанского изгнания, — сказала Падме, радуясь отвлечению от черной паники, которая надвигалась на ее спокойствие будто волна цунами, закрывая и небо и солнце, — в том, что изгнанный полностью изолируется от социума. И да, это касается в том числе болезней, рождения детей и прочего.

— Но это же… Семью же, получается, наказывают тоже?

— Конечно. Семья вырастила недостойного члена общества, и тоже должна понести наказание.

Оби-Ван поморгал и покачал головой.

— Я не имею права высказывать мнение о чужих обычаях…

Корабль едва заметно тряхнуло.

— …но это ужасно.

Она хотела что-то сказать, но тут в медотсек к ним ворвались врачи, отпихнули Оби-Вана куда-то, черная волна поднялась и затопила ее с головой.

**13**

Только приземлившись на площадке скорой помощи столичного госпиталя, Энакин понял, что на время полета вообще забыл о своей неодаренности и гнал так, будто был уверен — Сила предупредит, если что.

Повезло. Просто повезло.

Он задавил страх, нахлынувший постфактум, впустил врачей — и побежал за ними, не обращая внимания, идет ли за ним Оби-Ван. Весь мир схлопнулся до медкапсулы с Падме внутри, он даже не особенно видел, куда идет — белые коридоры, цветные линии на полу, ничего больше, — пока прямо перед носом не захлопнулась дверь стерильного отделения и дама в белом форменном платье не ухватила его за локоть. Судя по показаниями датчиков протеза, хватка у нее была дюрасталевая.

— Отец? — спросила дама.

Он посмотрел на нее, не понимая вопроса. Отмечая только строгое лицо и синий цветок-заколку в темных волосах.

— Отец, — кивнула дама. — Первый?

— А?

— Понятно. Все будет хорошо, — сказала дама ласково и уверенно, будто заклинала реальность. — Здесь лучшие врачи галактики, как бы там корусантские ни пыжились. Нужно просто подождать.

— Хорошо.

Ждать — это было понятно. Ждать он умел.

— Сейчас мы пойдем в комнату, где вы подождете. Сколько нужно, столько и подождете. Еду вам доставят, освежитель там тоже есть.

— Хорошо, — он последовал за дамой, как сказали. Нужно успокоиться. Его состояние ненормально.

— Сколько нам ждать? — спросил голос из-за спины. Он знал этот голос, но никак не мог вспомнить.

— Друг семьи? — спросила дама. «Друг», видимо, кивнул, потому что она продолжила: — От двух часов до двух суток, это уж как получится. Врач вам скажет, как только станет что-то понятно. Не беспокойтесь, у нас очень прозрачная информационная политика.

— Как «двух суток»? — в голосе «друга» послышался ужас.

— Да уж так, — хмыкнула дама. — Чай, не конвейер, сборка сугубо индивидуальная.

Их привели в большую комнату и оставили одних.

Энакин прошел на середину и осмотрелся. Большая, человек на десять. Два низких дивана, два столика. Дистрибутор воды встроен в стену. В другой стене дверь со значком освежителя. Других входов-выходов нет, вентиляция незаметна. Окно большое, панорамное. За ним что-то зеленое… Сад. С высоты третьего этажа.

Анализ укрытий при атаке запустился как-то независимо от сознания, и Энакин не стал его останавливать, просто наблюдал будто сверху.

Успокоиться. Ситуация находится вне его контроля. Он ничего не может сделать.

Прошел вдоль стен и сел на пол, рядом с кадкой с чем-то живым, зеленым и многолистным. Рядом с растениями ему почему-то всегда медитировалось проще. Сейчас это уже наверняка не имело никакого значения. Но все равно.

«Друг семьи» сел на диван перед ним.

— Энакин…

— Оби-Ван, — о, вот и имя всплыло. И все остальное тоже. Дыши, Энакин. Контроль.

— Мне очень жаль. Я не хотел. Я…

— Ты был в шоке и себя не контролировал, — констатировал Энакин. — Так бывает. Ты еще в Свете?

— Ты… думаешь, что я пал? И поэтому решил навредить Падме?

Эти его слова были настолько не тем, чего Энакин ожидал, что он даже смог удивиться.

— Нет. Разумеется. Это был простой технический вопрос.

— Технический… — Оби-Ван рассмеялся, хотя с точки зрения Энакина он не сказал ничего смешного. — Нет, я еще не пал. Но был близок, ты прав. Седьмого воздушного больше нет, Энакин. Их больше никого…

— Твой Коди и часть твоих живы, — сказал Энакин ровно. — Мои их эвакуировали. Написали мне утром.

— Что? — прошептал Оби-Ван.

Энакин пожал плечами и закрыл глаза. Там, в темноте, совсем рядом, так далеко, были его дети и Падме. Он хотел узнать, что с ними. Пусть это и невозможно — но он попытается. И будет пытаться. По крайней мере, это лучше, чем активно ждать и ежесекундно умирать от ужаса, который сам же и генерируешь.

— Энакин… Я тебя умоляю. Я понимаю, что сейчас не время, но Энакин, они живы? 501-й не получал приказа?

— Приказ получила вся ВАР, — сказал Энакин, смотря в черноту. — Я уничтожил чипы у 501-го, и у всех клонов, с кем лично сталкивался. Темной стороной. За два последних года. Они не сошли с ума, и те, кто выжил при первой атаке, смогли позвать на помощь, и мои успели их забрать. Твой 212-й успели почти весь. Юларен с командой спасли головной «Венатор». Твои братья живы, Оби-Ван.

— Мои… Я не… — Оби-Ван явно собирался возразить. Энакин вздохнул.

— Vode an, Кеноби. Не морочь мне голову. И себе тоже.

Оби-Ван помолчал. И когда Энакин уже начал погружаться в черные бездонные воды, спросил:

— Но если ты знал о чипах, почему не сказал?..

Чтобы понять вопрос, потребовалось много субъективного времени.

— Два года назад я написал записку в Совет. О чипах клонов. Камино ее опровергло. Совет поверил Камино. Мое беспокойство назвали близостью к Темной стороне. Было… — он поискал слово, — смешно. Да.

— Да, — потерянно произнес Оби-Ван. — Действительно. Смешно. Энакин…

— Кеноби.

— Я тебе мешаю.

— Проницательно.

— Прости.

Энакин вздохнул, всплыл повыше и открыл глаза. Посмотрел на Оби-Вана — ссутулившегося на краю дивана.

— Слушай, — сказал он, а Оби-Ван вздрогнул, поднял на него взгляд и побледнел, — как насчет совместно помедитировать? Тебе, мне кажется, будет очень к спеху.

— У тебя глаза черные, — прошептал Оби-Ван.

— Такое с ними случается.

— Но я не чувствую тебя в Силе как одаренного.

Энакин поднял бровь.

— Да неужели?

— Я не понимаю.

— Это хорошо, — сказал Энакин. — Я тоже. Силу, мне кажется, не понимает вообще никто. А уж Темную ее сторону и вовсе. Доложишь Совету?

— Я бы тебя послал, — произнес Оби-Ван сухо, — но даже не могу придумать, куда.

— Да, — согласился Энакин, вновь закрывая глаза, — я везде был.

— Успешной медитации.

— И тебе, Кеноби.

В темном океане оказалось тепло.

Времени там не было, совсем. Нечто — некто — огромное и бесформенное приняло его в себя и качало на волнах — а он пытался найти возможность дотянуться до своих, и ему все казалось — он не понимает чего-то очень важного и очень простого. Стоит лишь понять — и барьер между ним и семьей падет.

Восприятие мешало. Человеческие образы мешали. Язык мешал.

Он тянулся за ускользающим пониманием, за возможностью прикоснуться к семье, опускался все ниже и ниже.

Но это тоже было образом. Восприятием. Иллюзией.

Океана нет, нет на самом деле темноты, нет глубины. Так его мозг интерпретирует ощущение Силы — которую ощущать и вовсе не должен. Впрочем, этот темный голос всегда звучал иначе, чем тот, какой его учили слушать что джедаи, что ситхи Коррибана.

«Они все идиоты, — говорил учитель Реван. — Сила не имеет сторон. Нельзя определить Силу. Мы можем понять лишь отблески, а стоит заметить хоть часть настоящего — бежим в ужасе».

Учитель Реван видел настоящее, увидел в плену у Вишейта, но описать не мог.

Он был прав.

Этот океан — на дне, в вышине, в нигде — было не то что не описать, его нельзя было описывать — слова исказили бы опыт.

Вот чего бежали все, спустившиеся так глубоко — безъязычия. Там кончались смыслы, схлопывались слова. А что мы, как не слова?

Нет, подумал Энакин. Вот где ложь и иллюзия. Я — не слова. Я — не мое имя, не мои сформулированные мысли. Когда Падме смотрит на меня утром с любовью, вот тогда этот конгломерат плоти — я. И никаких слов нам тогда не нужно.

…Тьма в самой глубине сияла ярче квазаров.

Эта фраза была ложью в каждом слове. И правдой — тоже в каждом.

**14**

Энакин провалился в медитацию мгновенно, а сам Оби-Ван медитировал с огромным трудом. Сила не хотела успокаивать его, не хотела просто позволять слушать свое течение. Каждая мелочь выбивала его из сосредоточения, будто юнглинга.

Он пытался, тем не менее. И пытался. И все еще пытался.

Когда-то между этими попытками в комнату пришла врач, посмотрела на сидящего на полу Энакина, на Оби-Вана и хмыкнула:

— Ну да что бы папаша ни делал, только бы не истерил. Передайте ему, пожалуйста, что все с его женой хорошо, роды проходят в штатном режиме, часов пять еще, наверное, придется подождать. Двойня, сами понимаете.

Оби-Ван ошарашенно кивнул, поблагодарил врача. Двойня, у Энакина и Падме. 

Хотелось улыбаться. Все хорошо, двое детей у его… брата, наверное? Что уж тут теперь. А его другой брат жив. Коди жив. И его остальные братья…

Сидеть оказалось невозможно, Оби-Ван вскочил, прошелся по комнате.

Живы, живы. Потому что ситх Энакин Скайуокер два года назад не поверил Камино. А он, джедай, поверил. И все они поверили. Как было допустить подобную подлость со стороны Камино? Со стороны Сената и Республики?

И ведь как-то после всего, после той базы и сгоревших кораблей на орбите, придется возвращаться на Корусант. В Орден. Выполнять миссии. По заказу Сената в том числе.

Уйду с оперативной работы, решил Оби-Ван. Буду… да что угодно. Учебники писать. По тактике и стратегии для будущих поколений, чтобы не лажали так ужасно, как мы в первый год войны.

От необходимости подчиняться этому Сенату с души воротило.

Он остановился у окна, посмотрел на сад. Подышал. Решил вернуться к медитации — вдруг получится на этот раз, решение-то принято, — когда в комнату вошли трое.

Оби-Ван развернулся и поклонился. Родителей Падме и ее сестру он видел на голо, стоявшем на столе в кабинете Падме еще на Корусанте.

— Магистр Кеноби, — воскликнул ее отец, потряс ему руку, — мы рады, что в такой день вы рядом с нашей дочерью. Огромное вам спасибо, что вы предупредили нас.

Если бы не я, тоскливо подумал Оби-Ван, то этот день бы наступил сильно попозже.

— С вашей дочерью все в порядке, — сказал он. Передал слова врача.

Семья ее, очевидно прекрасные люди, явственно расслабились. Заняли второй диван. Оперативно развернули чайный сервиз на столике — который достали из маленькой с виду сумки. Пригласили Оби-Вана присоединиться, и он не отказался.

В сторону сидящего в углу Энакина никто из них не посмотрел.

Примерно четыре часа спустя Энакин зашевелился. Откинул голову назад, привалился к стене. Оби-Ван, извинившись перед Руви Наберрие, который как раз рассказывал историю из детства Падме, поднялся и подбежал к нему.

— Эни?

Энакин открыл глаза. Слава Силе, в них больше не было той черноты, которая его так напугала в прошлый раз. Но взгляд был странным. Острым и отрешенным одновременно.

— Они родились, — Энакин просиял ярче солнца. — Вот сейчас. Люк и Лея.

Оби-Ван решил не спрашивать, откуда ему это известно. Собственно, понятно и так. Только вот в Силе Энакин по-прежнему ощущался неодаренным. Обычным человеком. Тени вокруг него были лишь чуть темнее, но…

Тени?

В Силе Оби-Ван на мгновение увидел огромную тень вокруг Энакина, на половину неба. Внезапно полыхнувшую восходным солнцем. Аж виски заломило. Оби-Ван мотнул головой, проморгался — хотя, конечно, зрение Силы к обычному не имело отношения, но — слишком старая привычка…

— Не надо в меня всматриваться, Оби, — Энакин улыбался. — Что-то я намедитировал странное. Но я все еще неодаренный, ты не волнуйся.

— Скажи мне, неодаренный, как она?

Семья Падме замолчала сразу же, как Энакин сказал про детей, но не шелохнулась и не повернулась в его сторону. А сейчас и вовсе замерла.

Энакин поднялся на ноги, опираясь на стену. Посмотрел прямо на Солу и Джобал. И в затылок так и не развернувшегося Руби.

— Устала очень, но все в порядке. С детьми тоже. Они такие… — он рассмеялся и покачал головой. — Характер там даже не мой, не знаю, чей там характер. Весело нам будет, точно вам говорю.

Руби Наберрие расправил плечи и медленно обернулся к Энакину.

Сейчас он, насколько понимал Оби-Ван, прямо нарушал закон об изоляции опальных, но его это явно не волновало.

— Семья Наберри будет ходатайствовать перед Ее величеством, чтобы детей нашей дочери передали нам на воспитание.

Энакин побелел.

— Это против ваших же законов.

— Ты — ситх, — отрезал Руби Наберрие. — Ты только что сказал, что почувствовал рождение детей! Как уж ты обманул Орден, я не знаю…

— Он никого не обманул, — вмешался Оби-Ван. — Я присутствовал при ритуале… И я подтверждаю: сейчас Энакин Скайуокер — не ситх.

Он что-то совсем другое, не то, что Орден понимает под этим термином. С другой стороны, тем ситхом он никогда и не был.

— Я подам петицию в Орден Джедаев, — заявил Руби. — Пусть они разбираются.

Энакин закусил губу и распрямился. Спокойствие и радость уходили из него, исчезали, и Оби-Вану было физически нестерпимо на это смотреть.

— Если дело дойдет до Ордена… — начал Энакин.

— Папа, нет, — встала Сола. — Нет, я против. Я категорически против.

— Сола? — развернулся к ней Руби. — Ты же…

— Ты слепой? Он ее любит, нашу Падме. А она за ним пошла в опалу. Я думала, мы же все думали, это морок какой-то, но это не морок. Мама! Ну скажи, ты же видела то же, что и я!

Джобал вздохнула.

— Сядь, Руби. Давайте все сядем…

Руби Наберрие тяжело опустился на диван. Сола мотнула головой и сложила руки на груди.

— Я буду драться за моих детей, — произнес Энакин холодно, тоже оставшись стоять. — С кем угодно. Можете считать это предупреждением.

— Опасный мальчик, — сказала Джобал. — Против Набу ты не выстоишь.

— Хотите проверить? — прищурился он. Пару мгновений они мерялись взглядами, а потом Джобал усмехнулась.

— Хорошо. Согласна. Тебе не придется.

Оби-Ван ухватился за диван — так его захлестнуло облегчением. И он только мгновением спустя понял, что готов был встать с Энакином против Набу и против Ордена. Да хоть против Сената с Республикой. Неважно. За его любовь, за его детей.

За свою семью.

— Но если Падме решит…

— Все будет так, как решит Падме, — прервал ее Энакин. — В любом случае. Она же Наберри.

— Умный мальчик, — хмыкнула Джобал. — Сразу понял расстановку сил.

Сола шумно выдохнула и осела на диван.

— Давайте хоть чаю выпьем, — попросила она. — И поговорим. Пока нас никто не видит. Падме вечно ничего не рассказывает!

Энакин присел на диван рядом с ней, взял чашку. А Оби-Ван с четкой ясностью понял, что, похоже, не вернется ни на какой Корусант. И в Орден не вернется тоже.

И в первый раз за, кажется, месяц, ощутил спокойствие Силы.

**Эпилог**

**Пять лет спустя**

— Дядя, дядя Бен приехал!

Дети атаковали его с деревьев сразу же, как только Оби-Ван вышел с посадочной площадки. Сидели в засаде, не иначе. Он ушел в перекат и перехватил улюлюкающих мелких десантников — в правильной камуфляжной раскраске, — в воздухе Силой. А они пнули его с двух сторон, в Силе же — окраску Силы он не мог разобрать, и сильно подозревал, что дети меняли стороны по пять раз до завтрака, — вывернулись из захвата и послали в него струи воды из очень реалистичных игрушечных бластеров.

Оби-Ван отмел воду движением ладони — а вот когда он был в Ордене, на это требовалось больше концентрации! — сцапал мелких бойцов и подтянул к себе. И обнял обоих. Дети смеялись и выворачивались.

— Ну дядя Бен!

— Нас уже нельзя так тискать!

— Это нарушение прав разумных существ! Разумных существ не тискают!

— Милых — тискают, — возразил Оби-Ван, смеясь. Лея громко возмутилась таким определением, и так они и дошли до дома.

По дороге Оби-Ван отметил, что розы-то в розарии вытянулись выше его головы и скоро расцветут, и порадовался. Он любил медитировать в самой гуще цветущих колючих зарослей. Да и дети опасались там резвиться: гнев Падме за разоренные розы помнили все и никто не хотел повторения.

Энакин ждал их в дверях. Незадолго до самого Оби-Вана вернулся с орбиты, судя по комбезу. Тендер на часть автоматической системы обороны Набу он выиграл два года назад, и работа уже близилась к завершению. Оби-Ван надеялся, что — бесполезная работа.

— Папа, папа, скажи дяде Бену, что мы уже взрослые и нас нельзя тискать! — вскричала Лея, увидев отца.

Энакин улыбнулся и забрал детей у Оби-Вана. Прижал к себе, они дружно пискнули.

— Вот совсем-совсем никому нельзя? Мы с мамой очень расстроимся.

— Правда? — огорчился Люк.

— Ладно, — разрешила Лея с королевским видом, — тебе можно. И маме!

— Я тоже очень расстроюсь, — заявил Оби-Ван.

— Это шантаж! — возмутилась Лея. — Мы вынуждены склониться перед грубой силой!

— Дяде Бену тоже можно, — разрешил великодушный Люк. — Дядя Бен хороший и стреляет хорошо.

— Спасибо тебе, Люк.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал вежливый Люк.

— У меня для вас задание, — Энакин спустил детей на пол. — Найдите Руку и притащите на техобслуживание. У нее указательный палец заедает, но она от меня прячется.

— Ура! — завопили дети и с топотом унеслись в глубины дома.

— И как долго они будут искать Руку? — поинтересовался Оби-Ван.

— До ужина, я думаю, — хмыкнул Энакин. — Рука не любит техобслуживание, но детям нельзя пропускать приемы пищи, так что она позволит себя поймать чуть пораньше.

Рукой в этом безумном доме звали в самом деле автономный протез руки. Энакиновой правой. Дети еще в годовалом возрасте полюбили с ним играть во время папиного техобслуживания, и Энакин, будучи Энакином, разумеется, добавил протезу автономное мышление и способность резво носиться по всему дому на пальцах. Дети до сих пор были в восторге, а непосвященные гости дома по первости заикались.

— Дети-то совсем взрослые, — покачал головой Оби-Ван, проходя за Энакином в дом сквозь сканеры. — Ты начал тренировать их на реальном оружии? Очень уверенно свои игрушки держат.

— Пока только на парализаторах. Но габариты верные, так что…

— Не рано?

Энакин пожал плечами.

— Иначе бы с них сталось начать самим и сразу на боевом, а это не то, чего бы нам всем хотелось.

Оби-Ван содрогнулся.

— О да.

— Кстати, — Энакин хмыкнул. — Они же сегодня и в школу пошли в первый раз.

Они вошли в залу, увитую растениями и заставленную полками со «всяким интересным». На диване сидела Падме и вдумчиво что-то печатала на деке. Но отвлеклась, услышав Оби-Вана, и встала поздороваться.

— Рада, что ты смог вырваться, — сказала она после приветствий. — Иначе нам бы пришлось брать их с собой на прием, а королевский дворец все же — памятник архитектуры, да и вообще здание красивое, жалко.

— Я уверен, — произнес Оби-Ван чопорно, — что такие умные дети, как Лея и Люк, понимают нежелательность разрушения дома Ее величества.

— Ну что ты, — улыбнулась Падме и последовала с ними в кухню, — Они же не специально. Лучше не рисковать.

Сложный кухонный дроид, оплетавший всю кухню, сварил им прекрасного кафа, и они вышли посидеть на террасу, с которой открывался замечательный вид на лес и на заросли цветов Падме. Между цветами просверкивала вода искусственной речки. Речка была мелкая, и дети с удовольствием регулярно туда шлепались. Оби-Ван был уверен, что Падме сделала ее специально с этой целью.

— Так что там со школой? — спросил Оби-Ван, отпив кафа.

Падме рассмеялась. Энакин покачал головой.

— Это начальная школа для приличных набуанских детей, представляешь себе размер катастрофы?

— Лее стало скучно, — уверенно предположил Оби-Ван.

— Разумеется, ей стало скучно, — фыркнула Падме. — И ведь мой дроид-секретарь же писала этим ретроградам, что детей нужно поднять на два класса выше. Но у нас же традиции. После семи лет тебя будут тянуть вверх крюками и всячески повышать эффективность, но начальная — это база социализации, детям нужно учиться общаться со сверстниками. Это же святое!

— Гораздо хуже, — добавил Энакин, — что скучно стало Люку. Лея всего лишь сорвала урок истории, поскольку устроила диспут с учителем по поводу интерпретации правления королевы Ирам. А Люку стало интересно, можно ли заставить всех дроидов-уборщиков школы собраться в одну большую многоножку, и чтобы она бегала по всем этажам и каждую комнату прошла только один раз, не пересекая собственный след.

— И как? — заинтересовался Оби-Ван.

— Можно, — гордо ответил Энакин. — Правда, часть траектории проходила по стене и потолку.

— Отличный результат.

— Вот и я так думаю, но школа не согласна.

— Ретрограды, — согласился с Падме Оби-Ван. — Просто ужасно. Вы можете сменить школу?

— Эта еще из лучших, — вздохнула Падме.

— Ну вот станет Лея королевой в десять лет и проведет реформу образования.

Родители Леи переглянулись и слаженно кивнули.

— Нужно будет подумать, как ее получше подготовить, — задумчиво проговорила Падме.

— Программу адаптировать, — добавил Энакин. — Поможешь, дядя Бен?

— Куда ж я денусь, — вздохнул Оби-Ван Кеноби, автор знаменитых на всю Республику книг о войне и куда менее знаменитых книг о военной стратегии.

***

На Последний королевский бал Ее величества Апалайны их с Падме пригласили очень официально, дроидом-курьером в королевских цветах.

Это приглашение означало окончание опалы. Как только они войдут в залу и их увидит Ее величество.

До этого момента никто не должен был их замечать, даже распорядитель, но пока они шли по залу приемов до трона, на них откровенно — для Набу, разумеется, — пялились.

Ну еще бы.

Все, разумеется, ожидали, что этот бал станет возвращением Падме Амидалы Наберрие в большую политику, однако новый образ Пад на ту Падме Амидалу совсем не походил. Ничего вычурного, так любимого Набу, ничего слишком — совсем простое черное платье в пол с серебряным поясом, простая прическа с шпильками-птицами из полированной дюрастали, которые он ей подарил три года назад. Серебряные браслеты на руке. Белый с черным макияж.

И он сам рядом в совсем не набуанском костюме, больше похожем на доспех одаренных. Черном. Как и положено лорду ситхов. Титула у него никто не отбирал.

…Если бы не очень тревожные разведсводки, Энакин бы, пожалуй, насладился отношением зала. Сейчас ему было не до того: он пытался оценить, не ошибся ли в расчетах.

Королева на троне, внешне совершенно бесстрастная, внутренне откровенно веселилась. Оценила. Прекрасно. Жаль, в самом деле, что на Набу у правителей всего два срока, в этой девочке он был бы уверен. А вот в ее замене… Кандидаты ему не нравились: слишком идеалистичны для надвигающейся грозы, которая Набу в этот раз не обойдет стороной. Дети долгого мира, предыдущая война совсем не затронула Набу — как-то они себя поведут под огнем?

Они склонились перед троном, Апалайна выдержала паузу и произнесла значительно:

— Мы рады видеть вас, Падме Наберри, и вашего мужа, Энакина. Как прошло ваше возвращение к нашему двору из далеких краев?

— Благословением Вашего величества, прекрасно, — ответила Падме и выпрямилась.

Ну вот и все. Теперь еще круг по залу: его должны официально представить всем важным лицам — с которыми он, разумеется, уже давно был знаком (в том числе и через работу), — и можно будет отойти в сторонку и надеть визор.

Но у окна его перехватил первый министр двора и глава Королевского совета, герой Оккупации Набу, несменяемый Сио Биббл.

Энакин поклонился.

— Полно, полно, — сказал Сио. — Я рад, что мы с вами, Энакин, сможем отныне разговаривать, так сказать, лицом к лицу.

— Взаимно.

— В следующее царствование нам придется много вместе работать.

А вот и угрозы пошли. В набуанском стиле. Сио Биббл всегда был категорическим противником милитаризации космического пространства системы Набу. Проект защитной системы продавила лично королева Апалайна, наперекор единогласному мнению Королевского совета. Сио, согласно слухам, был уверен в том, что подобное неслыханное поведение явилось результатом влияния на королеву как истории правления Падме, так и ее нынешних аналитических статей в республиканских медиа. Следующую королеву он не выпустит из рук.

— Я буду рад поработать с вами, — честно ответил Энакин.

Потому что это будет означать, что война не начнется хотя бы до избрания следующей королевы.

—- Мне жаль ваше поколение, — произнес Сио, вздохнув. — Вы искорежены войной и видите лишь конфликты там, где цветет мир.

Цветет? Мир?

Спокойнее, Энакин, ты лорд ситхов или бешеный падший?

— Сио, простите за личный вопрос… Вы когда-нибудь голодали? Я не про краткий переход на рацион пайков, я про ситуацию, когда вы в течение месяцев никак не можете обеспечить себе базовое количество калорий.

— Попадал ли я в сугубо гипотетическую ситуацию? — переспросил Сио. — Вы не добьетесь многого, задавая риторические вопросы, Энакин.

— Я надеюсь, вы правы, — сказал Энакин, смотря в очень умные и очень добрые глаза собеседника. — В самом деле.

Сио несколько недоуменно улыбнулся и распрощался. Энакин закрыл глаза на мгновение, посмотрел во тьму.

«Готовься», — сказала тьма.

***

Бал казался Падме неестественным. Возможно, потому что Энакин был напряжен, и она это видела. Вокруг веселились и интриговали, а она, так долго ожидавшая погружения именно в эту атмосферу, не могла ей увлечься.

Она следила за теми же показателями, что и Энакин, и в макрооценке политической ситуации они были согласны, но…

Вот вокруг кружится бал, за окнами полыхает прекраснейший закат, запах роз доносится через окна. Не может же быть…

Вой сирены она услышала почти что с облегчением. Давящая — наверное, только ее — атмосфера лопнула, и она — посреди всеобщей растерянности, еще не перетекшей в панику, — почувствовала себя совершенно спокойно.

Прямо посреди зала — люди отшатнулись в стороны, — развернулся объемный экран голоприемника.

— К границам системы приблизился боевой флот с неизвестными опознавательными знаками, — сообщил мерный механический голос. — Флагман вызывает Ее величество королеву Набу.

Апалайна поднялась.

— Соедините.

На экране возникло незнакомое мужское человеческое лицо. А вот форма у человека была — Конфедерации Независимых Систем. Та, старая. В зале ахнули.

— Гранд-адмирал флота Конфедерации Независимых Систем Ате Ро, — мужчина смотрел с холодной иронией. — Мое руководство сейчас объявляет войну Республике, вы же выбраны ради демонстрации наших новых возможностей.

— Набу — мирная планета, — шагнула вперед Апалайна. — Вы не можете…

— Вбомбить ваши беспечные города в пепел? Почему же. Радуйтесь, что вы умрете быстро, ваше величество. Нашим людям поддержанная вами республиканская политика не предоставила подобной милости. Прощайте.

Изображение его лица схлопнулось и сменилось картиной вражеского флота, движущегося к Набу.

— Что значит «вбомбить»? — спросил кто-то в оторопелой тишине.

К чести ее сограждан, никто не кинулся прочь из зала. Напротив, приблизились к королеве — охрана же Апалайны явно собралась хватать ее, пусть даже в охапку, и уносить прочь, и только властный жест королевы их остановил.

— Орбитальную бомбардировку «база-дельта-ноль», — Энакин вышел вперед к экрану, прижимая комлинк к уху. Собранный и суровый. — Ваше величество, дайте разрешение на атаку. Желательно, прямо сейчас.

— Какую атаку? — голос Сио Биббла дрожал; Падме никогда не видела его таким, он мгновенно постарел на десять лет. — Система защиты не готова! И разве она справится с боевым флотом? Как… Нужно поговорить с ними, нужно…

— Ваше величество, вам необходимо покинуть помещение немедленно! — глава охраны.

— Связаться с Конфедерацией!

— Немедленно связаться с Сенатом!

Кто-то предлагал свои яхты для обороны, кто-то рвался организовывать ополчение…

На экране вражеский флот неспешно приближался к планете и перегруппировывался.

Падме пробилась к Энакину, взяла его за руку. Он ответил отчаянным взглядом.

Время уходило.

— Так, — зло произнесла Апалайна. Шум мгновенно стих. — Во-первых, я никуда не пойду, потому что это бессмысленно. Во-вторых, всем замолчать, кроме лорда Скайуокера. Какими силами располагает Набу, лорд Скайуокер?

Падме моргнула — вот так вот, походя, официально признать ситхский титул? Это неспроста.

— Система обороны полностью введена в строй, — ответил Энакин. Он явно читал отчеты систем с визора, голос его звучал отрешенно. — Минное поле активировано, щит планеты активирован. Дроны готовы к отражению атаки. Союзный флот Татуина просит принять его помощь, бывшие 501-й клонический легион и 212-й батальон отдают себя под вашу руку, стоит вам пожелать. Они находятся в минутном прыжке от системы.

Зал уставился на ее мужа, будто один человек. Падме скрыла улыбку.

— Прошло пять лет! — воскликнул Сио. — Даже если, как вы говорите, уцелел кто-то из ВАР, сейчас они уже…

— На пике сил, — холодно и отсутствующе обронил Энакин, внимание его было явно не в этом зале. — Я, разумеется, позаботился о том, чтобы мои люди жили дольше армейских пайков. Мы готовы отразить атаку, ваше величество.

Апалайна спустилась с возвышения и прошла к нему. Люди расступались с ее пути. Падме отпустила руку мужа, отступила прочь.

— А выиграть войну? — спросила королева, пристально смотря на Энакина снизу вверх.

— Это будет сложнее, — ответил Энакин. — Но возможно.

— Хорошо, — Апалайна кивнула. — Очень хорошо… Наклонись, лорд Скайуокер.

Энакин отвлекся от сводок, недоуменно моргнул на королеву и поклонился.

Падме как током ударило. И она застыла, мгновенно поняв. Сила, действительно, был такой обычай. Древний. Но…

О Сила, бедный ее муж. Врагу не пожелаешь такой ноши.

Апалайна ухватила его за подбородок, провела ладонью по своим лбу и щекам, стирая церемониальный грим, и — в толпе что-то закричали, — мазнула его по лбу.

Отпустила, шагнула назад. И склонилась в поклоне.

— Ваше величество, — произнесла она, — умоляю, защити Набу и жителей ее, и всех, кто попросит помощи.

Энакин ошарашенно посмотрел на нее, оглядел зал — и люди склонялись под его взглядом. Падме сочувственно улыбнулась, встретившись с ним глазами, и поклонилась тоже.

Энакин вздохнул. Помедлил.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Пусть… так. Хорошо. Всем прекратить балаган, на планете вводится военное положение, всем немедленно занять места согласно штатному расписанию на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций. Апалайна, вы — глава моего Совета, набирайте кого хотите, паники на планете быть не должно. Мне нужна связь с Сенатом и с Советом джедаев максимум через час. Что все застыли? Выполнять немедленно.

— Да, ваше величество, — Апалайна поднялась, вытащила шпильки из высокой прически, тряхнула головой. И схватила все еще ошарашенную Падме за руку. — Я тебя конфискую, ты — первая в новом Совете. Пошли работать.

И подмигнула ей.

Падме кинула взгляд через плечо на окруженного людьми Энакина, раздающего распоряжения. Он был в своей стихии, ровно там, и ровно тем, кем должен был быть. Красивый и опасный, как никогда.

Те, кто осмелятся сопротивляться — будут виноваты исключительно сами.

— Да, — сказала она. — Пойдем побеждать.


End file.
